Drawn to You
by Famfiction
Summary: Haley James was raised by 5 overprotective brothers after the death of her parents. When Tree Hill's bad boy starts to take an interest in her, her brothers instantly disapprove. When Haley starts to share those feelings she begins not to care. Growing up with 5 boys is rough but the hard part is giving Nathan Scott her heart when her brothers are completely against it ON HIATUS
1. Intro

So this is my new story for the One Tree Hill archive and I am so ready to write again! Before I posted the first chapter I wanted to write this to give you all a little idea of what is happening. I have a really really good feeling about this story and I am really excited. But basically I just wanted to summarize it up for you and help with any confusion along the way. So here is a little background information and I _really_ hope that you will give my story a try. So anyways….

Haley James grew up being raised by her 5 older brothers after her parents death. With them so overprotective, no boy dares to be anything more than friends with Haley, scared of her what would happen to them. Then, the player of Tree Hill High takes an interest in Haley. After a while, Haley starts to develop feelings too. Her brothers definitely would not approve but these feelings she is having is leading her not to care. Find out what happens as you read _Drawn to You._ Below are some descriptions and characters that I feel you should know before the story begins.

 **The James Siblings:**

 **Alexander (Alex)**

Oldest brother (25, turns 26 on August 31)

Has a girlfriend (Madison)

Has custody over his siblings because he had just turned 18 when their parents died and did not want them to be separated.

 **Set of Twins #1 (Both go to Duke, live at home & not in dorms. 21 turn 22 Jan 4)**

 **Logan**

Best cook of the family and is studying foods and business.

Wants to own his own restaurant one day.

 **Landon**

Wants to go into sports medicine because he still likes basketball.

 **Set of Twins #2 (Both seniors at Tree Hill High. 17, turn 18 on October 10th)**

 **Braxton:**

Good looking and popular.

A Player.

Very overprotective of his little sister.

On the Ravens varsity basketball team.

 **Brandon:**

Also on the Varsity basketball team.

Not as popular

Wants to become a photographer.

He is very artistic and reasonable.

He is the closest one in the family to Haley and who she trusts the most.

 ********Every James boy has played varsity basketball at Tree Hill High School*******

 **Haley (Junior at Tree Hill High, 16, turns 17 on Feb 1) :**

Very focused on her studies.

Does not play sports but is good at basketball from growing up around her brothers.

Tutors in the tutor center.

Best friends with Brooke Davis.

Grew up around 5 boys _and_ Brooke Davis so she has the perfect combination of tomboy and girliness.

Additional Notes:

Their parents, Lydia and Jimmy James, died when Haley was 10 (almost 7 yrs ago) and they grew up under the care of their oldest brother. He filed for custody when he found out his aunts wanted to split them up. He had already turned 18, the house was completely bought, and his parents left him (being the only adult) plenty of money to take care of his siblings.

The 5 boys enjoyed rough housing with Hayley and teasing her. But being that she grew up with 5 boys, she was very tough. She could easily fight them, even when they are all like half a foot taller than her, and she teases them back. Life in the James house is always crazy, wild, and chaotic. And that is just the way they like it.

Being the "James baby girl" her brothers are very overprotective. Alex and Brandon are still very protective, but they are the most reasonable when it comes to Haley. They understand that she is a teenage girl and that they are boys and do not understand anything that is going through her mind. Logan, Landon, and Braxton on the other hand are muscular guys who do not let any guy come within 10 feet of their baby sister.

Out of all of her siblings, Haley is closest with Brandon. He is a grade ahead of her and although he plays basketball, he is very artistic and understanding. All of her brothers know that they are closest and that Brandon is the first to know if something is wrong with Haley, besides Brooke.

The 6 of them lived in a three story house with 5 rooms. Instead of anyone sharing a room though, Haley converted the attic which was the entire third floor into her own living area. It even had a bathroom so she didn't have to share with her brothers. It was quite big and her best friend Brooke especially loves all the storage space for clothes, shoes, makeup, etc. Haley and Brooke are both Juniors at Tree Hill.

Additional Characters:

 **Brooke Davis:**

Haley's best friend since they were 4 and met in preschool when Brooke told Haley that she loved her dress. Brooke loves that Haley comes from a big family. Brooke does not have any siblings and her parents are never around. The last time she saw them was summer before freshman year. As some sort of compensation for not being around, they give Brooke butt loads of money because they are filthy rich. Brooke loves shopping and clothes and wants to become a fashion designer. She makes sure to keep Haley just girly enough since she was raised by all boys. Brooke is dating Lucas Scott.

 **Lucas and Nathan Scott:**

Lucas and Nathan are twins but they are absolutely nothing alike. Lucas is blonde while Nathan has dark brown hair. Lucas is expressive about his feelings while Nathan is closed off. Nathan is taller and more muscular than Lucas. Nathan wants to play basketball in the NBA for the Charlotte Bobcats whereas Lucas wants to become an author and write his own book. The only things these boys have in common is their love for basketball, their shared spirit for Duke University, and their enchanting bright blue eyes. They are juniors at Tree Hill High School along with Haley and Brooke. Their mom, Karen, owns a small cafe called Karen's Cafe which Haley works at. Their dad Dan owns a car dealership and is mayor of Tree Hill. Since both boys play varsity basketball, they are really good friends with Haley's brothers Brandon and Braxton who are seniors on the team.

 **Lucas Scott:**

Lucas is dating Haley's best friend so they have gotten to know each other. They have a lot of things in common regarding topics such as literature, music, and other interests. Lucas is the point guard for the varsity boys basketball team.

 **Nathan Scott:**

The ultimate player of Tree Hill High. A total badass that flirts with any girl he sees. Star player and captain of the ravens varsity basketball team. Best friends with his brother Lucas and Braxton James. He is friends with Brandon also, they just have never really talked.

So that is the gist of the story and the main characters. I don't know if I made everything confusing but I wrote this to kind of help you guys understand better so I hope it actually helped. I am actually super excited for this story and have already written down a bunch of ideas. I have already started on the first chapter too so that should be up soon. I have a really good feeling about _Drawn to You_ and I am hoping that there are a few of you out there who believe in this story as much as I do. That being said, the first chapter will be posted in a couple of days. Please follow or favorite the story and review any ideas you have or maybe just some words of encouragement to boost my confidence of the story. It would be very much appreciated. Thank you all so much and I hope to see you in a couple of days when I post my first chapter. XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this is so late! I was grounded and got my laptop and phone taken away. As soon as I got them back I rushed to type this chapter. Then, I have no idea why but it wouldn't let me upload the chapter. But I figured out the problem and promise that it will not happen again. I apologize in advance if it is really crappy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Drawn to You!**

* * *

Haley James awoke to the sound of a basketball being dribbled right outside of her window. She groaned and looked at her clock which read 7:32. _Why in the hell are my brothers playing basketball at 7:30 on a Sunday morning?!_ She rolled out of bed and changed from her sweatpants and hoodie to a pair of black and pink Nike Pro Spandex and a black Nike jacket zipped up halfway revealing part of her hot pink sports bra. She threw her auburn tresses into a stylish messy bun and walked down two flights of stairs from her room (the attic). Since Logan always cooked breakfast, she knew she would be having a great breakfast so she settled on just pouring herself some orange juice.

There were 6 siblings and 7 days of the week. Each sibling cooked one day a week and Friday's were either leftover nights or take out nights because most of them had plans anyways. Haley cooked on Thursdays. Although Logan was the one who cooked breakfast every morning.

"Hey Logan." Haley greeted her brother.

"Hey Haley Bob. I'm making waffles and eggs." He stated. Yummy, Haley thought. "How do you want your eggs?" He asked.

"Scrambled please. Why the hell are they up this early? Normally it takes me an hour to wake them all up." Haley complained.

"I have no idea. They woke me up to. I was about to go play with them but then Braxton decided to be a jackass and make me start cooking breakfast." Logan complained about his brother.

"Sorry big bro. But in his defense, you are the best cook and we all look forward to the days you cook." Haley complemented her brother. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go yell at our brothers." Haley smiled sarcastically putting her glass of orange juice on the counter so she could walk outside.

"I'll give you extra bacon if you try to fight Braxton for me!" Logan called after Haley. All she did was laugh as she contemplated taking his offer. She walked outside and saw her other 4 brothers and Lucas and Nathan Scott sitting down and drinking some water.

"Oh sleeping beauty finally awakens." Alex teased.

"Shut up Alex." Haley grumbled.

"Come on Hales. You know I am just messing. What's up?" He asked.

"What's up is me. At 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Why the hell are you playing basketball this early?!" Haley complained.

"They need to start conditioning for this season so we were just playing a couple of games." Alex explained as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Maybe _they_ need to condition. However I am in perfect shape." Nathan Scott bragged as Haley rolled her eyes again.

"Oh whatever Scott. Not all of us worked out every day during summer break." Braxton scoffed.

"Yeah. Braxton was way too busy getting drunk and hooking up with random strangers to work out." Haley smirked as Alex rolled his eyes knowing all to well about the summer that his little brother had experienced.

"Watch it Hales. I am not afraid to pick you up and shoot you like a three pointer." Braxton warned.

"Anyways, we just wanted to get ready for the season." Brandon interrupted what might have been a fight between his twin and little sister.

"Did it have to be this early? I was _trying_ to get some sleep!"

"Damn. Hales is grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Braxton laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing right now if were you Brax! Logan told me that if I beat you up I get bacon this morning. And I have been thinking about it." Haley defended herself.

"You can't beat me up Hales!" Braxton gloated.

"I would rather we didn't test that out right now." Brandon added cautiously not wanting to get yelled at too.

"Why not? Brax is so sure I can't beat him. I am already up because of your loud asses. Plus I really want Logan's bacon." Haley smirked. Braxton just rolled his eyes.

"Fine you and me! One on one, first to eleven wins." Braxton challenged as he grabbed the ball from Nathan's hands.

"Oh you are so on!" Haley exclaimed as she went over and grabbed the ball from Braxton. "But I get ball first!" The two siblings began playing basketball.

"Wait a minute, she plays basketball?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty good. Better than us at times." Brandon responded.

"Why doesn't she try out? Our girls team sucks!" Lucas exclaimed.

"She said something about not wanting to be a stereotypical meathead jock like the rest of her brothers." Landon shrugged. The Scott and James brothers looked back at Haley and Braxton.

"What's the score?" Alex asked.

"8 to 9." Haley responded as she dribbled the ball in between her legs.

"You are only beating her by one point? Come on Braxton you can do better than that." Nathan teased.

"Actually I am beating him." Haley stated.

"That's my girl!" Alex exclaimed. Haley faked left, swung right, lined up for a three pointer and shot right before Braxton could block her. The ball went in and she flipped her hair.

"HA-LEY! HA-LEY! HA-LEY!" Her brother's chanted.

"Sorry Brax. Guess you are just not good enough." Haley smirked.

"No way! I just had a bad game. I could take you anyplace, anytime."

"Really? Because you couldn't take me right here, right now?" Haley smiled victoriously.

"That's enough Hales. I don't think Braxton can handle losing a basketball game and an argument to you in one morning." Alex laughed.

"It's okay to be upset Braxton. I'm just better than you." Haley winked.

"Oh yeah?" Braxton walked up to Haley and threw her over his shoulder.

"Braxton Michael James! Put me down right now!" Haley shrieked. Braxton started spinning in circles.

"No way Haley Bob! It's fun!" Braxton responded.

"Not for me!" Nathan and Lucas are laughing, and her brothers are acting normal like this happens every day… Because it does."Alex! Make him put me down!" Haley was starting to get a little dizzy.

"Sorry sis. But this is too amusing." Alex laughed. Then Haley thought of something. She grabbed at the roots of Braxton's hair and pulled.

"Ow! What the fuck Haley!" Braxton exclaimed.

"I will release your hair if you put me down!" Haley bargained as she pulled tighter.

"Fine fine! Just release me first." Braxton agreed. She released his hair and he put her down. She was dizzy from all the spinning and stumbled and almost fell but a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Easy there." He said smoothly.

"Umm. Thanks Nathan." Haley said. He winked at her as he released his grip he had on her arms. Haley was about to say something when she was interrupted by her brother Landon.

"Hey Hales, I gotta tell you something." Landon said.

"Is it going to be some stupid lie like last time when you told me you caught Brandon making out with his pillow." Haley asked out of boredom. Brandon's face turned really red.

"I was not making out with it! It was an accident! I fell on my bed when you walked in! I told you that!" Brandon defended himself. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wait that was real?!" Haley laughed so hard that she cried.

"Dude I was going to try to hook you up with this girl, but instead I just bought a new pillow. I can hook you up with that if you want it." Nathan laughed at Brandon.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Brandon complained.

"Come on dude. We all know that Haley Bob is the one exception to secrets. We all tell her everything." Landon stated as if it were obvious. Then Haley got an idea.

"Yeah just like Alex told me that Landon asked his teacher out in the seventh grade. And how Brandon told me that last year after they lost the basketball championship, Brandon had to cover for Braxton while he stayed in his room all week crying and watching episodes of Gossip Girl. Oh and how Braxton told me that Alex was so nervous to ask Madison out, during their date he took out a piece of paper and had to write out 'will you be my girlfriend' on the paper because he was so scared of her saying no. Oh wait, was I not supposed to say those things?" Haley asked innocently as she smiled in victory.

"You told her that about me?!" All the boys said at once pointing to each other.

"Oh you are so dead!" They all repeated simultaneously. They all started bickering and Haley knew what was coming next. Haley walked over to Nathan and Lucas, grabbed their arms, and pulled them away from what was about to happen and into the kitchen. As soon as they were inside, the 4 brothers outside began wrestling each other.

"Damn. What did you do Hales?" Logan asked looking out the window at his brothers on the ground. "And can you do it more often?" Haley laughed.

"I just did something that deserves extra bacon and chocolate chips on my waffles." Haley smiled.

"That was hilarious! You have them wrapped around your finger!" Nathan chimed in.

"I swear Haley you are too smart for them!" Lucas added. Logan looked at the 3 before leaning in.

"Alright this must have been good. What did you do?" He asked smiling.

"I just happened to beat Braxton at basketball and let it slip that all of our brothers have told me embarrassing stuff about another that they were supposed to keep secret. Don't worry. I left you out of it. Even though I totally could have told them that about the tattoo you got on your 21st birthday." Haley teased.

"You wouldn't dare." Logan threatened.

"I will unless you make sure to make your chicken parmesan at dinner tonight." Haley negotiated wanting Logan to make her favorite dish besides mac n' cheese.

"Ugh. Fine. But only if the tattoo stays a secret." Logan demanded. Haley just nodded. Each of the brothers got a tattoo of their parents death date when they turned 18 like Haley plans to do when she turns 18. But Logan got a tattoo on his 21st birthday as a drunken mistake.

"Wait a minute. You have another tattoo?" Lucas asked. Logan just nodded regretfully.

"What is it? And where?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to both of those questions." Logan answered.

"Well if you hate it that much then why not get it removed?" Lucas asked.

"Because it is in a highly sensitive place and would hurt like hell. Getting a tattoo removed hurts like 100 times worse than actually getting it." Logan answered truthfully. "Enough talk about the damn tattoo. What's happening with our brothers?"

"They are currently wrestling as we speak." Haley smiled triumphantly.

"Okay. Okay. That definitely deserves extra bacon and chocolate chips." Logan admitted.

"Thanks big bro." Haley smiled.

"But I'm surprised that they aren't mad at you because you gave up their secrets." Logan hinted.

"Come on Logan, by the time they're done wrestling, they will forget what they were fighting about in the first place and not care." Haley rolled her eyes implying that they have had this situation plenty of times.

"Can you just go tell them that breakfast is ready?" Logan asked Haley nodded and walked outside.

"Hey losers!" She yelled. The four boys froze with each other in head locks. "Logan told me to tell you breakfast was ready!" She informed.

"Thank god." Landon stated. The James siblings made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table to join Logan, Lucas and Nathan. While they were eating the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" Every James sibling yelled and touched their noses but Brandon because he was cutting his waffle.

"Oh dammit!" Brandon said as he rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. As he opened the door, Brooke Davis ran inside the house.

"You ready?" She asked before looking at Haley and her appearance. "HALEY JAMES! Why aren't you ready?! I told Landon to tell you that we were going shopping today and to be ready by now!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What? Landon never told me anything!" Haley exclaimed sending a death glare at her brother.

"Oh. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Ya know. Before things got out of hand." Landon laughed.

"Dumbass." Haley said before getting up from the table and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Come on Hales. Language." Alex pleaded as he stuffed a bite of his waffle into his mouth.

"It's not like you haven't heard me cuss a million times before Alex?" Haley questioned.

"That doesn't mean that I like to hear cuss words coming out of my little sister's mouth." Alex retorted. Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"It's fine Haley! Just throw on your tennis shoes by the door. You could totally pull off that hot athletic style." Brooke reasoned and Haley nodded going to put her tennis shoes on.

"So Brooke?" Landon started. "Is there any particular basketball player here that you forgot to say hi to?" Logan asked referring to her boyfriend, Lucas.

"Oh. Thanks Landon. I almost forgot." Brooke replied. Lucas smiled and stood up. "Move Lucas. I need to say hello to Nathan." Brooke smiled as she tried to push past him.

"Haha. Very funny Davis." Lucas sarcastically responded.

"Thank you. I thought it was." Brooke smiled.

"Would you just kiss me already?" Lucas pleaded.

"Gladly." Brooke captured Lucas' lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

"Get a room!" Braxton called as he threw a napkin at Brooke and Lucas. They broke apart their kiss and looked at Braxton very annoyed.

"Dude. Really? Just because you're not getting any action doesn't mean I can't."

"Ew! I don't want to know that stuff about my brother!" Haley whined walking back into the kitchen with her black and white Nike Roshes now on her feet.

"Well if you think that I am not getting any action let's not even get started about Hales over here." Braxton said.

"Seriously Brax? Hales is not allowed to get action. Ever. I don't want to hear about my little sister like that." Alex shivered thinking about it. "The most she can do is talk to a boy."

"Well you five are so intimidating that every boy at our school is too scared to be near me let alone talk to me." Haley complained.

"Seriously boys! Haley needs to at least be able to go out on a date without you guys scaring him." Brooke defended her best friend.

"First of all, Haley is allowed to go on dates. We just have to approve of the guy." Logan started.

"You guys never approve!" Haley voiced.

"Because you haven't brought home anyone good enough for you." Landon elaborated.

"Oh come on! You all know that you won't approve of anyone she brings home. She could bring home Jesus himself and you would tell him to get lost." Brooke rolled her eyes as she ate some of Lucas' food he had left on his plate.

"And anyways, I don't want Haley going on dates with anyone." Brandon said simply.

"Brandon! You're supposed to be on my side." Haley complained.

"Sorry Haley. I agree with him. Dates lead to kissing, which leads to sex. And my baby sister is not having sex with anyone including, 'Jesus himself', until she is at least 40." Alex said. "You know my rule for you. No dating until you're married." Alex smiled as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Is now a bad time to tell them that you got married to a male stripper after hooking up with him in Vegas last summer?" Brooke joked. Every James brother's eyes bugged out. "Relax boys. I was just kidding. God." Brooke expressed annoyed.

"Luke. Better get your girl out of here before I kill her." Alex half joked.

"You kill my best friend and I kill you." Haley interjected.

"Whatever. Just go shop." Alex dismissed. Haley grabbed her best friend's arm and started walking towards the door.

"Love you guys!" Haley called out before they walked out of the house and to Brooke's car.

After 6 hours of continuous shopping, Haley and Brooke finally got home. They walked into the James house and flopped down on the couch.

"BOYS!" Brooke yelled. The James' brothers all came running down the stairs except for Logan who came in from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Landon asked.

"There are bags in the trunk. We need you to bring them in and take them up to my room please." Haley informed her brothers.

"Why do we have to get them?" Braxton asked. "They are your bags."

"Because I have spent the last 6 hours shopping and on my feet walking around a mall and I am tired. Be careful with the new shoes that we bought too." Haley smiled. The boys went out to the car as Brooke and Haley remained inside. After a few minutes, each boy came in with at least 4 bags on each arm. The boys brought up all of the bags to Haley's room and ran back downstairs.

"Damn Hales! How much crap did you get?!" Logan asked flopping down on the couch.

"Just the necessities." Brooke said which made Haley laugh.

"Necessities? I am pretty sure you bought out the entire mall!" Alex pointed out.

"Hey! You try to shop _lightly_ with Brooke Davis and get back to me on that." Haley defended herself.

"No thanks! The day that I shop with Brooke Davis is the day that hell freezes over." Brandon said quickly. "I would hate to be Lucas. Poor guy must get dragged along to the mall all the time."

"Watch it Brandon!" Brooke grumbled. "Speaking of, where is my boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Dan called him and Nathan and demanded they come home." Braxton informed the girls. Brooke nodded.

"Brooke are you staying for dinner tonight?" Haley asked.

"It depends. Who's cooking and what are we having?" Brooke questioned.

"I am and I am making chicken parmesan at Haley's request. Should be ready soon." Logan explained.

"Then I am definitely staying for dinner." Brooke smiled. Logan went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. The rest of the James brother's started to play NBA Live on the Xbox in the living room. Haley and Brooke just sat there amused at her brothers arguing about who was going to win. The house phone rang and Alex paused the game before answering the phone. The voice on the other end was so loud the rest of the room could hear it while Alex's face was frozen. He quickly gave the phone to Brooke.

"It's for you." He said softly obviously still scared by the person on the other line. Brooke rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes… My phone died… No… Mother! Whatever… Bitch!" Brooke said responding to her mother's voice on the phone. She hung up and looked at Haley.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Bitchtoria decided that after not seeing me for 7 months that now is the perfect time to act like a parent. I gotta go." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You know you can stay here if things get too rough with her." Haley said completely understanding Brooke's situation.

"Nahh. I'm fine. I give it a day. We both know that by Tuesday she will be back in New York and gone for another half a year. And that is just how I like it." Brooke said getting up from the couch. She gave Haley a hug and walked towards the door.

"Bye B. Davis!" Haley yelled.

"Bye Tutor Girl! Love ya!" Brooke said as she walked out of the house. After Brooke left, the James sibling's ate Logan's delicious meal, Haley went upstairs, did her weekend homework, gathered her stuff for the week, took a shower, and got in bed. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Haley's alarm clock went off the next morning at 6:30 AM. Since she took a shower last night, she just quickly curled her honey auburn locks of hair. Then she decided what she was going to wear. A white tank top paired with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans, and her black wedges. She did some light natural makeup before finishing off with her signature strawberry lip gloss. Haley ran downstairs to be greeted by her brothers in the kitchen.

"Morning!" She exclaimed. "Dammit I am running so late."

"Well I made some eggs and pancakes." Logan explained. "You want some?"

"No way! Don't have enough time. Brooke will be here any minute to pick me up!" Haley exclaimed as she stuffed her books and papers into her navy and white messenger bag.

"I thought that would be the case. So there is some toast for you in the toaster and a banana on the counter." Logan said.

"Aw. Thanks big bro!" Haley said taking a bite out of some toast. Haley heard the double honk outside the house signaling that Brooke was here. She grabbed the banana off of the counter, kissed all of her brothers, and ran out of the house. She got into the passenger side of Brooke's car and they began driving to school.

"Good morning B. Davis." Haley greeted.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke responded.

"How was Vict-whore-ia last night?" Haley asked.

"A complete bitch. She started yelling at me because I am dating Lucas. I explained to her that we started dating 4 months ago and that the last time I saw her was 7 months ago. She said it was unacceptable to date someone that low and unworthy of me. So I bitch slapped her and locked myself in my room. I think I heard her booking a plane ticket to leave tonight." Brooke explained.

"Aww I am sorry Brooke." Haley apologized.

"It's fine. So Tutor Girl! We need to create a plan!" Brooke said as she parked the car in the student parking lot and they both go out. They started walking into school and headed towards Haley's locker.

"A plan for what?" Haley asked.

"I am throwing a party Friday night." Brooke said.

"Ohh. And we need a plan to make Alex let me go." Haley finished Brooke's thought. Before Brooke could respond, Nathan and Lucas approached them.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled.

"Broody!" She exclaimed. They quickly started kissing in the middle of the hallway. Disgusted, Haley turned to open her locker.

"Gross huh?" Haley turned around to bump into a tall figure. She looked up and saw Nathan Scott's piercing blue eyes staring into her warm brown ones.

"Yeah." Haley responded.

"That is all they do when they are at our house. And not even in Lucas' room. In the living room, in the kitchen, on the basketball court. Pretty much anywhere I want to be." Nathan explained. One of the cheerleaders walked by. Haley recognized her as Lisa, one of Brooke's friends on the cheerleading squad. She came up to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"So Nathan? Are you ready for basketball season?" She asked while twirling her hair.

"I am pretty sure we both know I am." He responded while smirking. Haley turned back to her locker and tried to ignore Nathan's conversation. After the two were done flirting, Nathan turned back to Haley.

"Do you even know her name?" Haley asked while laughing.

"Of course I do. It's, um… Linda?" He said asking more than knowing.

"At least you know it starts with an L. It's _Lisa_." Haley laughed again.

"Whatever. Are you coming to Brooke's party on Friday?" He asked.

"Let's see. Am I going to my best friend's party at her beach house with the amazing pool and free alcohol this weekend where there will be tons of cute guys and good music? No! Why would I do something that fun?" Haley joked.

"Okay smartass." He laughed. "I just couldn't be too sure. With your brother's being so damn protective, I didn't think you were even allowed to go out of the house without one of them." Nathan joked back.

"Well unfortunately for me, both Brandon and Braxton will be there because they are seniors. But Brooke and I always find a way to force Alex into letting me go, avoid my brothers that will be there, and still have a good time." Haley stated.

"Good. Maybe I'll see you there and you can show me how you 'have a good time'." Nathan smirked.

"Maybe I'll even save you a dance. If you're lucky." Haley winked while shutting her locker. This caused Brooke and Lucas to jump apart.

"Oh look. They finally come up for air." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault your brother is hot and a great kisser." Brooke smiled.

"Come on Brooke. I don't need to hear about my brother like that!" Nathan exclaimed. The warning bell rang throughout the hallways informing everyone there was 5 minutes left before class started. Brooke hugged Lucas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Haley started to walk away.

"Hey Baby James!" She heard. She turned around to see Nathan looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's my hug?" He smirked holding his arms open. She rolled her eyes and walked into his arms. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him while they hugged. She breathed in his cologne and closed her eyes. They released each other and she walked over to Brooke. Brooke and Haley were just far enough away from the boys before Brooke freaked out.

"What is going on between you and Nathan?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Haley laughed.

"I mean, why are you and Nathan hugging and flirting?!"

"I think all that kissing has caused a lack of oxygen in your brain. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Nathan. He is my friend, my brother's best friend, and your boyfriend's brother. That is it." Haley declared.

"Whatever. I am always right." Brooke smiled as the girls finished walking to homeroom together.

Haley had 8 classes and lunch in the very middle of her day. Lucky for her, she had friends in every class. She had homeroom first with Brooke. Math second with Lucas and Nathan. English third with Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan. Gym fourth with Nathan. Lunch is next with all of her friends and her brothers. After lunch was fifth period History with Nathan and Brooke. Sixth period was science with Nathan, seventh was free period with all of the juniors, and eighth was music with Brooke. Brooke only took music though to be with Haley and earn an easy credit.

The bell rang as Haley and Brooke sat in their seats. After a long first half of the day, it was finally lunch time. The gang sat at their usual table. It was a table in the back corner of the cafeteria consisting of Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin. Occasionally, a cheerleader would stray over to that table just to get close and flirt with Nathan.

As Haley sat down across from Brooke, who was making out with Lucas, she coughed to make her presence known. Brooke jumped apart from Lucas and turned to Haley.

"So Tutor Girl! I have the perfect plan to get you to come to my party." Brooke squealed.

"Okay. Then tell me your brilliant plan." Haley laughed at her friend's excitement.

"You do your brother's laundry for a week." Brooke smiled.

"No way! Have you smelled their dirty clothes?! Especially Brandon's and Braxton's after basketball practice!" Haley yelled.

"What's happening after basketball practice?" Nathan asked as he approached the table and sat down next to Haley.

"Nothing. We are just trying to figure out how to trick my brother's into letting me go to this party." Haley explained.

"I suggested she do her brother's laundry for a week." Brooke said.

"Sounds like it would work? But you might want to hold your breath around Braxton and Brandon's basketball clothes. With all the workouts Whitey puts us through, those clothes smell terrible!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I will not be doing that! Have any other ideas Tigger?" Haley asked using the nickname she gave brooke when they were in 5th grade and Brooke wore a Tigger onesie to school on pajama day.

"What about blackmail?" Brooke suggested.

"I like it." Haley thought out loud.

"OOH! You could tell Alex if he doesn't let you go you will send the video of him drunk at Christmas two years ago with the stripper!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Nathan laughed.

"Long story." Haley said.

"Well maybe I got time for your long stories." He smirked.

"Have." Haley fake coughed.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"You said maybe I _got_ time for your long stories when it is grammatically correct to say maybe I _have_ time for your long stories." Haley explained.

"You are such a nerd." Nathan laughed while sliding his hand on Haley's thigh. Haley looked down at his hand on her leg and instantly got butterflies in her stomach. She did not want to feel this way. She was not supposed to like Nathan Scott. They were just friends. He was a player who flirts with every girl and it means nothing. So this means nothing, Haley thought to herself. But she still couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was pulled out of her thoughts while Brooke started speaking. She turned her head over to Brooke while Nathan's hand was still on her thigh. She tried to ignore it as she listened to her best friend.

"Oh Haley! I just remembered! I can't take you home today!" Brooke exclaimed as she had her sudden realization.

"Why not?" She questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Basketball cancelled their practice because Whitey had some appointment. So I have called a mandatory cheer practice today after school. Let's face it. The girls need it." Brooke explained.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I can just walk home then. No big deal." Haley smiled.

"Or I could take you home." Nathan offered like it was no big deal.

"Umm, are you sure?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Like Brooke said, Whitey cancelled practice today. And it's on the way to my house." Nathan explained.

"Umm. Okay. Thanks Nathan." Haley said nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous. Maybe it was because his hand was still on her thigh. Or the fact that even though he was just giving her a ride home, her brothers would still interrogate her.

"If you want Brooke," Lucas started, "I could wait after school until you are done with practice?"

"That would be great babe! But it is going to last 2 hours! You will probably be bored out of your mind."

"I'll just work out in the weight room." Lucas said.

"Good point. Okay." Brooke smiled as she began kissing Lucas again. Nathan leaned in and moved over some of Haley's hair to whisper in her ear. She tensed up as he spoke into her ear softly.

"How mad do you think your brothers would be if they found out I was taking you home." Nathan asked before pulling away.

"Not mad. Just full of questions. You are their teammate and friend. They trust you with me." Haley responded.

"Do you trust me with you?" He smirked.

"I haven't decided yet." She smirked back. The bell rang and Haley finished out her day. She walked out to the parking lot to meet Nathan.

"Baby James!" She heard. She turned around to see Nathan running towards her. "Sorry I got caught up. One of the cheerleaders found me and started talking to me." He explained as they started walking towards his car.

"No worries Scott. So what did she need help with now? Unhooking her bra?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Haha. Very funny. If I didn't know any better Hales, I would think that maybe you are a little jealous." Nathan smiled as he nudged her.

"Jealous? No. Amused at how many girls you flirt with? Yes." Haley defended herself.

"First of all, most of them flirt with me. I don't flirt with them!" He said as they walked up to Nathan's black mustang convertible. They got in and started driving.

"Oh yeah. Because you are the great Nathan Scott. Star basketball player, who every girl is obsessed with. And if I remember hearing the cheerleading team correctly, you are also, 'the hottest guy at our school!'" Haley said the last part impersonating the high snobby cheerleader voice.

"And you better believe it!" He winked.

"They forgot to mention your huge ego."

"Anyways! Second of all, I don't flirt with that many girls!"

"Oh come on Nathan. You have flirted or hooked up with 99% of the girls at our school." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Definitely jealous." He smiled.

"I am not!" Haley reacted.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Hales." He smirked.

"I am not jealous!" She exclaimed as she slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! No hitting the driver!" He joked.

"Oops. Must have slipped." Haley laughed.

"Liar." Nathan mumbled. They pulled up to Haley's house and Haley saw the flower in the pot. Haley groaned.

"What's wrong?'' Nathan asked.

"Umm. I actually can't go home right now. Do you mind if we go to your house?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Sure. But why?" He questioned.

"Do you see the red flower in the pot right there?" Haley asked as she pointed to the flower pot. Nathan nodded. "Well last year, I walked in on Braxton and some girl, ya know… so we came up with this system. No flower in the flower pot means nothing is happening. It is safe to come in. Pink means go straight to your room and turn on some music so you don't have to hear. Yellow means there is some intense making out going on upstairs so stay downstairs. Red means you do not want to come in the house because one of them is probably having sex right now. It's red right now." Haley explained.

"Wow. Smart system. I am guessing you came up with it?" He asked as he put the car into reverse and continued driving to his house.

"Yeah. There is no way I was ever seeing that again. It's kind of ironic though. I came up with the system but I don't even use it." Haley laughed.

"Well why not?" He asked.

"Are you serious? My brothers would kill me if they found out I was doing anything that required a flower in the flower pot!" Haley exclaimed.

"So you have never done anything at all?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Of course I have. My brothers just don't know about it." Haley winked.

"Haley James! I do not believe this! What have you done?" Nathan asked.

"I will tell you another place at another time." She responded.

"Fair enough." He agreed.

They arrived at the Scott house and got out of Nathan's car. Seeing that there were no other cars in the driveway, they knew they were alone.

"Um, if you want we can go up to my room?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." Haley followed Nathan into his house and upstairs. "This place is really nice." She complimented.

"Thanks." He said as he led her through his bedroom door.

"One sec." Haley said as she sat in Nathan's bean bag chair. Nathan nodded. She quickly sent out a text to all of her brothers in their family group chat which Braxton named _'The hottest siblings on planet Earth'._

 _Which one of you is using the flowerpot right now? -H_

 _Me and Braxton are in the weight room at school. -Brandon_

 _I am at school right now. -Landon_

 _Must be Alex. I'm at work. -Logan_

 _Okay. Well will one of you please text me once you find out the flower pot is empty again? I got home but had to leave because I saw it. -H_

 _Sure thing Hales! Have fun with Brooke! -Landon_

 _Wait… Brooke is in the gym at cheerleading practice which is why Lucas is in the weight room with us. Who are you with Haley? Better not be a boy! -Brax_

 _Don't worry. Nathan was giving me a ride home because Brooke couldn't but we saw the flower pot so we're at his place. -H_

 _You and Nathan alone together? I don't know Hales. -Logan_

 _C'mon. You guys are best friends with Nathan, you know he's protective of me just like you 5. Not to mention he's my friend too. -H_

 _Haley is right. Nathan would never be stupid enough to try anything with her. Plus we trust him. -Brandon_

 _Speaking of Nathan, tell him that our first game is against River Ridge which means he needs to get his ass ready so we can go undefeated this season! -Brax_

 _Will do big bro. -H_

 _WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! MY PHONE WON'T STOP BUZZING AND I AM TRYING TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH MADISON! -A_

 _By spend some time you mean have sex? We all saw the red flower in the flower pot. -Landon_

 _Whatever. I am turning my phone off. I will text you all later when it is safe to come home. Bye. -A_

 _Bye. -Landon_

 _Bye. And don't forget Brandon, it's Monday. Your night to cook. -Logan_

 _Okay. I'll get some stuff at the store on the way home. See ya. -Brandon_

 _Adios. -Brax_

 _Later. -H_

Haley shoved her phone in her back pocket and looked over at Nathan who was sitting on his bed. She walked over and jumped on to his bed. She started rolling around Nathan's plush basketball that was sitting on his bed.

"Braxton and Brandon told me to tell you to get your ass ready for the first game against River Ridge so you guys can finally go undefeated this season." Haley informed him. Nathan just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm always ready. It's them who needs to get ready so they don't hold me back." Nathan retorted. Haley laughed. "Speaking of basketball, I was pretty shocked when I found out you played."

"Oh yeah? Why is that? Because I am a girl?" Haley challenged as she raised one eyebrow.

"No! Definitely not because of that. I don't know. I just never would've guessed." Nathan confessed.

"Well I did grow up with 5 brothers that all played basketball. Not to mention all of my guy cousins. I kinda just picked it up." She explained.

"Well you were really good." Nathan complimented.

"Thanks."

"Not to mention it was incredibly sexy watching you beat your brother." Nathan added. Haley experienced butterflies in her stomach. _He is just being a flirt and teasing with you Haley! What he says means nothing. Be cool. Say something clever._

"Be careful Scott. Kinda sounds like you just called me sexy." She smirked.

"Well seeing you get all sweaty while playing basketball was kind of a turn-on." Nathan smirked back. _Now I am a turn-on? Why is he flirting with me? Quick Haley! Change the subject!_

"So whatcha wanna do until I go home?" Haley asked cautiously.

"What about truth or dare?" Nathan suggested.

"Alright." Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"So Hales. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm, the dare would most likely involve me getting up and I am really comfortable so let's go with truth." She said.

"Boring. Okay. What is the craziest dare you have ever done?" Nathan asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I think I have 2 tied for first place." Haley laughed.

"Let's hear them then." Nathan said eager to hear these stories.

"Okay so story 1 was at Brooke's 16th birthday party last year, we all played truth or dare." Haley explained.

"I don't remember that." Nathan furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were probably hooking up with some girl." Haley laughed as Nathan playfully slapped her. "Anyways. Some guy on the basketball team dared me to go to the rivercourt with him and play a game of basketball with him. I ended up winning." Haley explained.

"How is that bad?" Nathan asked confused.

"I had to do it naked in front of everyone." Haley said.

"Dammit I should have been playing with you guys! I would have loved to see that." Nathan winked. Haley got confused. _Why would he want to see me naked?_ "I bet your brother's freaked out." Nathan laughed.

"They never found out. The guy on the basketball team knew how protective my brothers were. The only people that were playing truth or dare that night were me, Brooke, him, Lucas, Skills, Mouth, and some of Brooke's college friends. Before we started the game, we vowed that we would never tell anyone what happened. We all kept it quiet and my brothers never found out." Haley explained.

"So why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because it was my dare. So I have the right to tell anyone I want. Besides, I chose truth. I had to answer truthfully." Haley winked.

"Okay. You said you had two tied for first place. What was the other one?" Nathan asked.

"Okay. This one was when me and Brooke were having a sleepover. We raided her mom's liquor cabinet because she and Lucas had temporarily broken up so she was upset. So we got drunk and played truth or dare. She dared me to go over to her new neighbor's house dressed up in her nurse halloween costume from last year and pretend to be a stripper. I had to give him a lap dance and everything. He was so confused and once I was done giving him a lap dance, his mom came out! It was hilarious." Haley laughed.

"Shit! I need to start playing truth or dare with you more often! Here I am thinking that Haley James is an innocent girl who would never touch alcohol and is way too scared to kiss someone. I was way off." Nathan smirked.

"I'm not scared of anything." Haley whispered as Nathan moved his hand onto her inner thigh like he did at lunch today. Haley took in a deep breath and tensed up.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked quietly not trusting herself to control her voice as he began tracing patterns on her thigh.

"How about... Truth." Nathan said.

"Have you ever refused to do a dare?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Nathan answered honestly. "I was dared to kiss a guy and I was not going to do that." Nathan said.

"Such a baby." Haley teased.

"Like you have never refused to do a dare before." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Actually. That is right. I always go through with my dares." Haley smiled.

"Is that so?" Nathan asked leaning in closer. Haley nodded.

"Then I have a dare for you." Nathan pushed away Haley's hair and whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

"I dare you to kiss me." He whispered then pulled back to see her face. The two slowly leaned in closer. They were so close that their noses were touching. Before anything happened, Haley's phone began to ring. The two jumped apart as Haley looked at her phone. She answered it and put it up to her ear.

"Alex. What's up?" She asked trying to recompose herself.

"Just letting you know that the flower is out of the pot now so whoever you are with can drive you home." Alex informed.

"Okay thanks." Haley replied.

"Who are you with by the way?" He asked.

"Umm. Nathan. He gave me a ride because Brooke had practice but when I saw the flower pot we just went to his house." Haley answered truthfully.

"Hales. I'm not sure I like the idea of you and Nathan being all alone in his house."

"Alex. It's fine. Nothing happened. I'll be home in 20." Haley informed her brother.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Haley responded ending the phone call. Haley then turned to Nathan.

"Umm. I need you to drive me home." She said awkwardly.

"Okay." Nathan got up and grabbed his keys off of his dresser. Haley followed him out of the house and into his car. The car ride to Haley's house was awkward and silent as they played music through the radio. Nathan pulled into the driveway and turned off the radio. Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her door handle but she was quickly stopped by Nathan's hand gripping her arm.

"You still want me Scott?" Haley smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"What if I do?" He asked.

"Well you are going to have to wait."

"Why do I have to wait?" He asked softly.

"Maybe I just want to show you that you can't always get what you want when you want it just because you are 'Nathan Scott'." Haley reasoned.

"I think you are just trying to tease me."

"I think you want me to tease you." Haley argued.

"Keep dreaming." Nathan rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know Scott," Haley started. "If you're not careful, you might make one of your side chicks jealous."

"You know James, If you're not careful you might get hooked by my amazing personality and good looks." Nathan rebuttled.

"I'm surprised you can fit inside this car with such a huge ego."

"Oh whatever. You like my ego." Nathan laughed.

"Like hell I do. It's annoying." Haley argues. Nathan released his grip from her arm and she got out of the car. He did the same and followed her inside her house. The continued talking as they entered the living room where they found Braxton and Brandon sitting down. They must have just gotten home. Haley sat down on the couch while Nathan sat next to her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nathan asked frustrated they interrupted him and Haley.

"Are you and Hales in another one of your ridiculous arguments?" Brandon asked rolling his eyes.

"Give it up dude. You know Haley is always right. Even when she is wrong she is right! Learn to accept it." Braxton explained.

"We did. And it made all arguments a lot easier." Brandon added.

"You all do know I am sitting right here!" Haley pointed out.

"Oh hey Hales. Didn't see ya there." Nathan teased.

"You just made yourself have to wait longer." Haley whispered softly so only he could hear.

"It's like you enjoy this." Nathan responded before they turned their attention back to the other boys in the living room.

"So Haley, I heard that a guy on the basketball team likes you. Actually, four of them do." Brandon informed.

"Don't remind me." Braxton groaned.

"Woah, woah. Who? And how the hell do you know this?" Haley asked.

"We don't know who. But remember how Brooke and the cheerleading squad did that whole fantasy boy draft thing last week to make sure there were no more fights?" Haley nodded. "Well the basketball team all anonymously wrote down the names of the girls we wanted to see what we were up against kind of. It's stupid really but we just found out today. 4 guys like you. 3 like Brooke, 3 like Theresa, 1 likes Bevin, and the rest don't care." Brandon explained.

"Damn." Haley said confused. She was surprised that two guys other than Lucas wrote down Brooke's name, since Brooke and Lucas were dating. She could imagine that Lucas was not too happy about that.

"I swear if I find out the 4 losers who wrote down your name I am going to kill them." Braxton threatened.

"Calm down Brax. Jesus. You are worse than Alex."

"Haley. There is no way I am letting any guy near you. Let alone any guy on the basketball team."

"This is ridiculous!" Haley exclaimed. "I never get to make my own decisions because you always make them for me."

"It is my job to protect you! You are my little sister."

"Doesn't mean you have to rule my life."

"All I said was that I wasn't going to let any of the basketball players near you."

"You are such a jackass."

"Don't make me go get Alex. You know he doesn't like it when you curse." Braxton threatened.

"You do that tattle tits." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Brax! You put her in a mood! Why do you always have to piss her off?" Brandon complained to his twin.

"Because it is fun." He laughed. "Besides, I didn't even do anything. She must be PMSing or something." Haley shot him a death glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Brax, you are screwed." Brandon warned his twin. "Haley looks like she literally might kill you."

"Not might! Will! And if he doesn't leave me alone and stop being such an ass then I will go into his room and cut up his signed Lebron jersey he got for his birthday and throw it in a fire." Haley threatened.

"Shit man. If I were you, I would apologize and run like you're on fire. Because the way things are going, you might be in a minute." Nathan laughed.

"She won't do anything. She loves me too much." Braxton challenged. He loved to push his little sister and rile her up.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked amused telling her brother not to mess with her. She stood up.

"Logan! Where are the extra sharp cooking scissors?!" She yelled for her brother to hear.

"In the drawer next to the oven!" He yelled from upstairs unaware of why she needed them. She ran to the kitchen, got the scissors, and walked back into the living room.

"You gonna apologize and stop being such a jerk?" She asked Braxton.

"Not a chance in hell. You won't actually do it and it's fun to mess with you." Braxton laughed.

"Braxton! I don't think she is kidding anymore." Brandon warned.

"Dude. You should apologize before you regret it." Nathan added.

"Nahhh. It's a game of chicken. And I am not going to lose this time." Braxton stared at Haley.

"Have it your way." Haley glared. She began to walk upstairs with the scissors in hand. The boys sprung up and were right on her trail. By the time they reached Braxton's room, Haley was standing on Braxton's bed removing the frame with the jersey from the wall.

"Haley. You better stop now." Braxton warned.

"Stop acting like a douche and I'll stop." She reasoned.

"I'm not acting like a douche. You are just PMSing and being overdramatic." Braxton argued. Haley was fuming with anger and forgot about the jersey. Instead she threw the scissors to a corner of the room and jumped off of the bed and tackled Braxton. They started wrestling as Nathan and Brandon tried to break up the fight but it would not work. There was yelling all throughout the room and the two siblings were rolling around all over the floor.

Braxton would never hit his sister. But that doesn't mean they don't get physical sometimes. Whenever they are fighting they normally wrestle and get pretty violent but they would never maliciously hurt one another. All of the fighting was so loud that within seconds, Alex, Landon and Logan were rushing in the room.

"What the hell?" Logan voiced.

"Not again!" Landon complained.

"I swear to god! This is the 3rd time this week! Get off of each other!" Alex yelled. Haley and Braxton continued to yell at each other and argue while wrestling.

"Me, Logan and Landon will get Braxton." Brandon said sounding not amused because they are in this exact situation all the time.

"Me and Nathan got Haley." Alex rolled his eyes. The siblings worked on pulling Haley and Braxton off of each other. Once they were finally pulled apart, Braxton was pinned down on the floor and Alex and Nathan were holding Haley back by gripping both of her arms.

"Get off of me!" Haley yelled.

"Let me go you bastards!" Braxton shouted.

"Nathan. Take Haley to her room and calm her down. Brandon, calm your twin down. Logan and Landon, just go back to your rooms or whatever and in a minute, once they are calmed down, I will try to talk to them." Alex explained. Everyone nodded except for Braxton and Haley who were still fuming.

"I swear to fucking god Braxton you are such a dick!" Haley yelled.

"Well you're an overdramatic bitch!"

"Nathan, just take her." Alex said.

"C'mon Hales. Let's go to your room." Nathan suggested. He released his grip on her arm and she tried to run to Braxton again. Luckily, Nathan caught her before another round of wrestling started. Haley started yelling obscenities and it was clear she was still furious, as was Braxton.

"Can I just-" Nathan asked. Alex just nodded knowing where his question was going. "K." Nathan replied. He picked Haley up and threw her over his shoulder.

"NATHAN SCOTT I SWEAR YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Haley screamed. He walked out of Braxton's room hearing Braxton yelling as Brandon tried to talk to him. He started walking upstairs to Haley's room. "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

When Nathan got upstairs to Haley's room he shut and locked the door, walked over to Haley's bed, and set her down. She smacked the back of his head before yelling at him again.

"You heard how much of an ass he was! He deserved it! You shouldn't have brought me to my room! Do you understand how much I hate you right now?" Haley exclaimed.

"I can live with it knowing I won't have to visit you in jail for 2nd degree murder." Nathan replied rubbing the back of his head where Haley slapped him.

"I wouldn't have killed him." Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." Nathan joked.

"Now is not the time to tease me Scott. I am beyond pissed."

"Listen Hales. You need to cool off. I understand Braxton was a dick. But he was teasing you to see your reaction. Just calm down. What can I do to help?" Nathan asked sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Go beat his ass for me." Haley stated.

There was a knock at the door. Nathan got up and unlocked the door to reveal Braxton.

"We should talk Hales." Braxton said. Nathan stepped out of the room to give the siblings privacy and Braxton went to sit next to Haley.

"Before you say something, I just want to say that I am sorry. I overreacted and was way out of line." Haley apologized.

"I'm sorry too. You may have overreacted but I was a huge dick. I am so used to roughing around and teasing the with all of the boys that sometimes I forget I have a little sister who I should be treating like a princess and not a WWE wrestler." Braxton and Haley laughed.

"Somewhere between a princess and wrestler is fine with me." Haley laughed. The two siblings hugged.

"You know, I hate to admit it but I am kinda glad Alex broke us up. You were kinda kicking my ass." Braxton admitted.

"I did learn from growing up with the best and toughest brothers." Haley complimented. "And if you really want to be the best brother, you will help me with something." Haley smiled hoping to convince Braxton to help her. He sighed.

"What do you want this time Haley?"

"I need you to help convince Alex to let me go to Brooke's party on Friday night." Haley explained. "He always turns into concerned guardian Alex instead of fun brother Alex when I mention a party. It's not like anything bad will happen. You and Brandon will be there. Not to mention it is my best friend's party. I will just sleep over at her house afterwards. I just need a little help convincing Alex to not go overboard on the rules and restrictions." Braxton sighed.

"I'm guessing I will be pushing it if I ask you not to drink?" Braxton asked. Haley rolled her eyes and nodded. "Since I know me and Brandon will drink I am not going to be hypocritical and say you can't but I get to keep an eye on you the entire party. And we tell Alex that you will not be drinking. I'll explain this to Brandon too. Understand?" Braxton asked. Haley nodded.

"So you will help me?" Haley smiled as Braxton sighed.

"Yeah. I'll help you. You need to experience some fun every once in awhile that me and the other guys don't ruin for you."

"The other guys and I." Haley corrected.

"Whatever nerd."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. It's the Tutor Girl in me."Haley defended herself.

"I know. And that is what makes you my favorite little sister." Braxton smiled.

"Brax… I am your only little sister." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Good point."

"Anyways. Thanks for being so cool about this. I really appreciate it." Haley went over to hug her brother.

"Someone has to be the cool brother." Braxton joked. "Let's do it now." He suggested.

"Are you sure he's not still mad about our fight?"

"Of course he is. That is why when he sees I am trying to help you he will know we've made up, that will make him happy, and he'll let you go to the party." Braxton explained.

"Okay." Braxton and Haley got off of her bed and walked downstairs. They entered the living room to find Logan, Landon, Brandon, Alex, and Nathan playing NBA Live on the Playstation 3 and yelling about the last play they made.

"I told you to pass the ball to me!" Landon exclaimed. "I was open and could've easily made a three pointer!"

"Dude! You weren't open! Nathan was guarding you. He would've intercepted the ball and then they would've scored!" Landon argued. When everyone noticed Haley and Braxton's presence, the boys paused the game and looked at the two siblings.

"They both came downstairs smiling?" Brandon asked noticing Haley and Braxton's appearance.

"Either they made up or they want something." Landon assumed.

"Or both." Alex added skeptical of what his siblings were up to.

"Damn it. It's not good when they are on the same team. They always win or get what they want." Logan pointed out. "Alex, just give in to whatever they want now. There is no way you are winning this one."

Haley and Braxton sat down next to each other on the couch before turning to Alex.

"Do you two really expect me to give you something after you were just fighting?" Alex asked.

"Well we worked everything out and apologized." Braxton explained.

"Besides, we need to ask you something really important." Haley said seriously.

"Haley, I already told you. You and Braxton cannot go to Vegas this summer with fake ID's. I don't know how many times you are going to ask that before you understand." Alex rolled his eyes as Nathan laughed.

"First of all, the fake ID's I got us are perfect and totally would've worked. Second, have you seen Haley's poker face? We would have come home rich!" Braxton said causing the entire room to laugh. "And third, that's not even what we were going to ask you."

"Then what do you want?" Alex asked.

"Brooke's throwing a party Friday night and I want to go then sleepover at Brooke's afterwards." Haley said. Alex looked like he was going to say something but Braxton interrupted.

"Haley has agreed not to drink and I would watch her the whole time. She would stay at Brooke's. It is her best friend's party and she deserves to have some fun without us ruining it for her."

"Please?" Haley begged using her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

"She's using the face. You know he's going to say yes now." Landon said.

"It's impossible to say no to that face!" Logan complained knowing what was about to happen. Alex sighed.

"Fine! You can go to the party." Alex caved. "But no drinking. And stay with Braxton or Brandon."

"Thank you big brother! I love you!" She ran over to Alex and hugged him. "And thank you too for helping me." She hugged Braxton and gave him a slobbery kiss on the check.

"Eww Hales. That's so gross." He complained wiping off his cheek.

"I gotta go tell Brooke! Thanks Alex! Love you guys!" Haley ran upstairs and took out her phone to text Brooke.

 _Operation Alex is a success! -H_

 _Really?! How did he agree?! -B_

 _Braxton helped me convince him. According to Alex, I won't be drinking and I have to stay with Braxton and Brandon the whole time. -H_

 _Woah Tutor Girl! How do you expect to have any fun? -B_

 _We're lying. Duhhh. Braxton said I deserve to have fun. He's going to tell Brandon that we agreed I am allowed to drink and I don't have to stay with them. Then I will just sleepover at your house after the party. Sound good? -H_

 _Sounds great. Still can't believe you got Braxton to convince Alex for you though. Anyways I gotta go Tutor Girl. Lucas is here ;) Love ya! -B_

 _Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Love ya too! -H_

Haley put up her phone and walked over to her laptop. She started playing the music off of her 'Favorites' playlist as she danced around her room and sang along. Her hips swayed back and forth as she sang every verse.

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been tryna be lately!

She walked over to her dresser, grabbed her hairbrush, and held it up to her face like a microphone as she continued to sing and dance.

All I have to do is think of me and my piece of mind. I don't want to be anything other than what I've been tryna be lately. All I have to do is think of me and my piece of mind.

Haley walked over to her bed and picked up her teddy bear, Mr. Waffles, and began singing to him.

I'm tired of looking round, always wondering what I got to do, or who I'm supposed to be. I don't want to be anything other than… meeeee!

Haley finished the verse as she stood on her bed with her eyes closed pretending she was on stage. She heard someone clapping and was instantly brought out of her fantasy as she jumped.

"Nathan. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in." She announced.

"Well that's because was I trying to stay super quiet so I wouldn't interrupt the special performance." Haley blushed. Haley noticed she was still on her bed so she jumped down and quickly went to her laptop to turn the music off.

"I was just umm messing around." Haley dismissed.

"Don't be embarrassed. That is the first time I have truly seen you let loose and not care about anything." Nathan voiced. "And by the way, you are a great singer."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Haley was really blushing now. Her biggest fear was singing in front of an audience. No one knew about her voice. Not even Brooke.

"I mean it Hales. You're amazing!"

"So why are you in here? I thought you were downstairs playing NBA Life with my brothers." Haley dismissed the compliment and tried to change the subject.

"First of all, It's NBA _Live_. Not Life. Second, I know you are just trying to change the subject. And third, I told the guys I had to go to the bathroom." Nathan explained.

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you want to come in here in the first place?" She restated.

"Well Miss James, if I recall correctly, our game of Truth or Dare was interrupted earlier." Nathan smirked.

"I might remember something like that." Haley teased.

"I also remember something you said about you always going through with your dares." His smirk grew even bigger.

"Well, Mr. Scott, that statement happens to be correct also." Haley smirked as she leaned in a little closer. "If only I could remember what that damn dare was." She acted like she was thinking.

"I might be able to help jog your memory." Nathan whispered in her ear. He then pulled back to look at her face. After brushing a few strands of her honey blonde hair away, the two teens proceeded to lean in closer. Haley then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed as she pulled away. Nathan stood there frozen not expecting that to happen.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"The dare was that I had to kiss you." Haley reminded him.

"I know. I am the one who came up with it." Nathan pointed out.

"What you did not specify was where the kiss had to be, or how long it had to be." Haley smiled.

"That is low Baby James." Nathan growled.

"It kinda sounds like you want to kiss me Scott." Haley raised one eyebrow.

"Well you are one of the only girls at school that I have not kissed yet." Nathan said trying to recover his image.

"And it is going to stay that way." Haley announced.

"C'mon Hales. We both know you won't be able to resist me much longer." Nathan laughed thinking about how much he wants to kiss her right now.

"Actually Scott, I think it's you that can't resist me." Haley rebuttaled.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked. "We'll see about that." Nathan said. He knew Haley would crack sometime soon. But he could not crack before her. But this was war. And Haley wouldn't know what was going to hit her. _Game on Haley James._

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Again I am sorry if it was bad. But damn that chapter alone was over 11,000 words! Wonder how long the story will be. The next chapter will be Brooke's party. Please feel free to review or PM me any suggestions, comments, feedback, or ideas you have about the story. If you have any ideas for the story I will try to incorporate them. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to follow/favorite! XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the new update. I am so sorry it took so long! Now that exam are finally over hopefully it won't be as long between updates. I hope you all don't hate me now! I thought I would put a cafeteria seating chart so you guys knew who sat where because I will do a lot of stuff at lunch. So here it is:**

 **-Mouth-Lucas-Brooke-Bevin-**

 **-Nathan-Haley-Skillz-**

 **Idk if that is irrelevant to you guys or not but there it is just in case. So anyways, here is the new update, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So Tutor Girl! My party is tomorrow night. Have you decided what you're going to wear?" Brooke asked.

"I think I'm gonna wear that new outfit I got at the mall. The crop top with the dark skinny jeans and matching pumps." Haley informed her best friend as they sat down at their normal table in the cafeteria.

"There is no way Alex will ever let you out of the house in that!"

"Which is why I am leaving the outfit in your car and changing on the way there. He'll never find out." Haley smiled.

"Smart! Anyways. I am going to wear the red halter top I got with jeans and my matching red peep toes." Brooke stated.

"Lucas is going to love you in that!"

"That's what I thought!" Brooke giggled.

"Hey Hales, Cheery." Lucas greeted as he sat next to Brooke and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi boyfriend." Brooke smiled.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Haley greeted.

"Nothing much. Nathan is pissed for some reason. I don't know why but it is really funny." Lucas laughed to himself thinking about his twins outburst this morning.

"How pissed is he?" Brooke asked trying to decide if she should steer clear of Nathan for the day. Nathan is one of her best friends, but when he is mad, he gets scary.

"Pissed enough to where it is funny but not pissed enough to where he will get scary." Lucas explained. Skillz, Bevin and Mouth walked up to the table, Mouth sitting on the other side of Lucas, Bevin sitting on the other side of Brooke, and Skillz sitting on one side of Haley.

"Listen dawg! Nathan is mad and it is hilarious!" Skillz said as he sat down.

"Yeah we heard." Haley informed them.

"What do you think he is mad about?" Bevin asked.

"Quiet! He's coming!" Mouth hushed them. Nathan came up to his usual spot next to Haley and plopped down not saying a word.

"Umm, hey Nate. What's up?" Haley said cautiously.

"Save it. I know Luke already announced to everyone I am in a bad mood." Nathan rolled his eyes. Everyone at the table silenced becoming a little scared.

"What-" Brooke started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nathan cut her off.

"Okay then." Brooke sighed. Brooke and Bevin then became engrossed in their own conversation. Soon Luke, Mouth, and Skillz started talking too. Haley got out her phone and composed a text to Nathan.

 _Meet me in the Tutor Center during free period xx H_

 _And what if I don't want to xx N_

 _Then you can continue being an ass that nobody wants to talk to today xx H_

With that, Nathan grabbed his bag, got up, and left the table. Everyone stopped talking and went silent.

"That was awkward." Bevin giggled.

After lunch, Haley had history with Brooke and Nathan. Nathan ignored them both. Then during science, which she had alone with Nathan, he didn't acknowledge her once. She soon made the assumption that he would not end up coming to The Tutor Center next period during free period. Once free period started, Haley made her way to the Tutor Center and began filing test papers. As she expected, Nathan did not show.

When the day was finally over, Haley sighed as she began walking the 20 minute walk home. Normally, Brooke would give her a ride. But Brooke's car was in the shop so Lucas gave her a ride and both Lucas and Brooke had practice today.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Haley noticed a familiar car slowing down and pulling up next to her on the sidewalk.

"Get in!" She heard. She ignored the voice and continued walking.

"Come on Hales. Stop being stubborn and get in the car." The voice said again. Haley sighed but walked over and got into the car anyways.

"Just so you know, the only reason I am accepting the ride is because my bag was heavy. I do not want to talk to you right now." She said before crossing her arms and looking out the window. He just nodded and started driving to her house.

"Wait a minute!" Haley screeched. Nathan slammed the car to a stop and looked at her frantically.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"Why aren't you at basketball practice?" She asked knowing he never misses a practice.

"God dammit Haley! I thought you were hurt or we were about to get in an accident!" He shouted.

"Sorry." Haley said feeling guilty. "Now answer my question." Nathan began driving again.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me." Nathan said instead of answering her question.

"Well I stopped ignoring you for this one question. You _never_ miss basketball Nate. Why are you skipping it today?" She asked.

"I didn't want to go today." He said simply keeping his eyes on the road.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Nathan pulled into Haley's driveway and stopped the car. Haley angrily grabbed her bag and went to grab the door handle but was stopped.

"I don't understand why you are mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong." Nathan exclaimed.

"You know what. Never mind." Haley said. She got out of the car quickly being followed by Nathan.

"No. You don't get to just walk away instead of talking to me." Nathan said following her inside. Haley slammed her bag around and turned to Nathan.

"Oh really? Like you talked to me today? Oh wait, that's right. You didn't talk to me, or anyone else for that matter, all day. You ditched me in the Tutor Center and you were an ass to all of your friends including Brooke who was only trying to help. So you give me a ride home and expect me to forgive you? Why should I?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I am just having a bad day." Nathan apologized.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that out. What I haven't figured out is why. I've tried to but instead you just become a jerk and ignore me." Haley rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"What is with all the yelling! I am trying to study for my midterm coming up!" Landon shouted walking into the living room.

"Sorry Landon. We will be quieter. Nathan was just leaving anyways." Haley gave a pointed look to Nathan.

"Thank you." Landon said as he walked back upstairs to study.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Nathan negotiated.

"Oh so you want to talk now?" Haley questioned.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I had a rough day and I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you. But I'm trying now." Nathan asked hopefully.

"Well yeah. But why are you trying with me? Why not your twin brother who you practically share a brain with?" Haley questioned.

"Because you are so much easier to talk to than any of the others. Including Lucas. I don't know why." He admitted. Haley stayed silent. "So do you want to hear me out or not?" Nathan asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah. But not here. Landon! I'm going out! Tell Alex I will be back soon!" Haley yelled upstairs.

"Okay!" She heard Landon yell back. He grabbed her brown leather jacket she was wearing that day with her purple tank top and left with Nathan. They got into his car and he began driving.

"So where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"I don't care. I just didn't want to be somewhere where any of my brothers could have interrupted us."

"Oh. Thanks." Nathan said. He ended up driving her to her favorite place to sit down and think. Haley noticed her surroundings when the car parked.

"You took me to the beach to talk?" She asked.

"There is this spot on the beach where I go sometimes to think or just for the silence. I figured we could go there?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." Haley agreed. They walked along the beach until Nathan showed her his spot.

Nathan led Haley down the rocks carefully until they reached the dock overlooking the ocean. On it was a table and 4 chairs. Instead of sitting at the table, they went over to the edge of the dock and sat down dangling their feet in the water.

"So it's something to do with basketball?" Haley asked.

"Huh?"

"Why you're so pissed. It has something to do with basketball." She stated.

"Why do you guess that?" He challenged.

"Come on Nathan. You have never missed a basketball practice your entire life. You eat, sleep, and breathe basketball. And now you're telling me you skipped just because 'you didn't feel like going'?"

"Why can't that be my reason?" He asked.

"Because I know you Scott. I know you better than all of the girls you hook up with. I know you better than Bevin and Skillz and Mouth and even Brooke. And there is a reason you skipped today. And it is the same reason you're royally pissed off." Haley declared.

"Okay. So basketball has something to do with it." Nathan confessed.

"Just tell me the whole story." Haley pleaded.

"Well to sum it up-" he started.

"No." Haley interrupted. "Don't sum it up. Just tell me the _full_ story."

"Fine. You win. So, it all started last night when I got home from basketball practice…" Nathan began.

 _Flashback to last night._

" _Whitey is killing me with all these suicides we have to run. I think the man enjoys our pain." Lucas joked as him and Nathan walked in their house after basketball practice._

" _Did you hear he's thinking about starting Travis? That will mess everything up. The best starters are me, you, Braxton, Brandon, and Tim." Nathan complained._

" _Well who would he put Travis in place for?" Lucas wondered._

" _It better be Tim. If it were any of the rest of us we would be screwed." Nathan stated as him and Lucas went to the kitchen to find some food._

" _Yeah. Well I'm going to call Brooke." Lucas said retreating from his brother._

" _Go call up the old ball and chain. You are so whipped." Nathan laughed._

" _Whatever. I would take Brooke any day over all of your herpes infested skanks." Lucas teased knowing his brother was a player._

" _And I would take my 'herpes infested skanks' any day over a girlfriend. Nathan Scott does not get tied down to any girl." Nathan said forcefully as Lucas ran upstairs._

" _Nathan?" Dan asked as he walked into the kitchen._

" _What's up dad?" Nathan questioned._

" _What was your scoring average at practice today?" Dan queried. Nathan groaned, upset that the only thing his dad cared about with him was basketball._

" _Today we conditioned. Suicides, drills. No shooting." Nathan informed him._

" _Like that's true. I bet you just don't want to tell me because you know you can never beat me." Dan came closer to Nathan._

" _Ask Lucas. We conditioned today. And you weren't better than me." Nathan grumbled._

" _Really? Because you still haven't best my scoring record. Because you can't beat it."_

" _If you were so good how come you never went anywhere after high school? The only person that cares about the name Dan Scott is you dad." Nathan rolled his eyes. Dan grabbed Nathan's shirt and pushed him up against the wall._

" _Listen here. I had a knee injury which is why I couldn't go on. But if I could, I would have been a star. I was great. And the fact that you still haven't beaten my record proves it. You will never be better than I was. You will never be good enough for the scouts if you play as bad this season as you did last season. So if I were you I would get my ass in the gym and try to get better." Dan exclaimed before releasing Nathan and walking away._

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh my god Nate! Is he always like that with you?" Haley asked.

"He's always been super tough on me. Just never that bad. I could smell alcohol in his breath though so that's probably why." Nathan shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Is he like this with Luke too?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No. He thinks that Lucas will never succeed in basketball so he doesn't care."

"Does your mom know?" Haley asked.

"She knows he's passionate about me playing but she doesn't know just how passionate he is." Nathan explained.

"You have to tell her!" Haley exclaimed furious at Dan Scott.

"No. Haley. I only told you because I know I can trust you. I told Whitey I was sick today because I didn't want to go today after everything that happened last night. I'll be back at practice tomorrow and everything will be normal. I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore so that's why I told you why I was pissed." Nathan explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Yes Hales. I'm fine. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't be mad anymore. You don't have to worry." Nathan reassured her.

"Okay." Haley sighed. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I don't know. One day I just went on a walk and stumbled upon this place. I come here all the time." Nathan confessed.

"Well looks like you're going to have to share this space now because I am in love with it!" Haley gawked over the dock looking out on the water.

"Trust me. I can handle you baby James." Nathan smirked.

"Oh you think so?" Haley challenged as she poked his shoulder.

"I know so." He mimicked her actions.

"Let me tell you something Scott. You haven't seen half of what I am capable of." She voiced leaning in closer to him.

"Well let me tell _you_ something James. You don't scare me." He smirked leaning in closer as she did.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really." He answered.

They were within an inch away from each other. Their noses were almost touching and they were staring into each other's eyes. Nathan began to lean his head down set their lips almost grazed each other.

 _What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Haley's cell phone blared _Hey Brother by Avicii_ , the song she set as her ringtone for when any of her brothers called. Nathan silently cursed himself. _Dammit! Why do we get interrupted every time I am this close to kissing her?!_

"Hello?" Haley gasped as she attempted to recompose herself.

"Haley? Where the hell are you?" She heard her brother, Alex, exclaim over the phone.

"Umm. Tutoring. Why?" She lied.

"Because Brooke will not stop bothering me. She wants you over at her house because 'she's bored'." Alex relayed the message.

"Well tell Brooke I have a lot of homework and I will call her tonight and see her tomorrow." Haley explained.

"What am I? Your messenger?" Alex scoffed.

"Dude. Just do it. Please." Haley pleaded.

"Fine. Be home by 6:30 for dinner. Love you."

"I will. Love you too. Bye." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"So you lied about where you were just to keep hanging out with me? I'm touched Baby James." Nathan fake cried as he put his hand over his heart.

"What? I lied because I have stuff I want to do without my brothers down my back or Brooke tagging along. It had nothing to do with you." Haley rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought we were making progress." Nathan joked. "So if it's not hanging out with me, what are these super secret plans you have anyways?"

"You can keep a secret?" Haley asked.

"Yes now just tell me." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting my belly button pierced this afternoon." Haley confessed.

"Why is that super secret?" Nathan laughed not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well I can't tell my brothers because I have asked Alex four times already and every time he says no. He says it would make me appear way too sexy and it is too mature for me. But I want it so I'm going to get it." Haley explained.

"Well I would have to agree with him on the sexy part." Nathan smirked. Haley leaned over and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Okay so why can't Brooke find out?"

"Because it will end up like last time something like this happened. I went to get my second hole pierced in my ear and she came along. When we got there, Brooke went into the parlor and insulted everyone on their 'horrendous goth fashion sense' or their 'disgusting poisoned punctured bodies' and the people kicked us out so I never got my second hole pierced." Haley explained.

"Ohhh. Gotcha. Critical Brooke is quite scary. So when are you doing this?" He asked.

"My appointment is in half an hour." Haley explained.

"Well I won't say a word." Nathan promised.

"Thanks. My brothers would freak." Haley pointed out the obvious.

"If you want I can take you. I'm not doing anything else since I skipped practice today." Nathan suggested.

"Umm sure. Thanks." Haley smiled.

"But if your brothers find out about it and get pissed, I had nothing to do with it." Nathan declared.

"Oh whatever Scott, I will make sure they know you were my accomplice." Haley smirked.

For about 10 more minutes, Haley and Nathan stayed at the dock on the beach relaxing and joking around. Once they left, Haley gave Nathan the address to the tattoo and piercing parlor and they were on their way.

"So are you nervous?" Nathan asked as they got out of the car and walked into the parlor. "You know, about having a needle poke through your stomach?"

"No." Haley shrugged. "Needles don't really scare me."

"So you would be okay getting a tattoo?"

"Duh. I'm getting my parent's death date when I turn 18 on my wrist. But I kind of wanted another one. Why? Would you get a tattoo?" She returned the question.

"Yeah. They look cool." Nathan responded. They walked over to the front desk to a middle aged man with a lip piercing.

"How can I help you?" He greeted.

"I'm here to get my stomach pierced. I have an appointment. Haley James."

"Okay. You and your boyfriend can go back to room C and Aundrea should be in there already." He explained.

"Thank you. But he's not my boyfriend!" Haley clarified.

"Oh. Sorry. My bad." Haley and Nathan began walking back to room C.

"Wow Baby James. Is me being your boyfriend really that terrifying?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much. It's pretty scary not knowing how many diseases someone has from having sex with the entire town of Tree Hill." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting that you still aren't on that list yet James." Nathan grinned.

"And let's keep it that way." Haley retorted as she opened the door to Room C. Nathan and Haley walked in and Haley sat down on the table while Nate sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi. I'm Andrea." A 30-something red headed woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Andrea. I'm Haley." Haley greeted as she shook Andrea's hand.

"So what are you in for today? Tattoo?" She guessed.

"No. I'm here to get my bellybutton pierced." Haley corrected.

"Oh. Nice. Well go ahead and pick out the one you want and we will get started."

After a few minutes, and some complaints from Nathan about how long this was taking, Haley finally settled on a dangling, diamond bellybutton ring. Haley laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up.

Nathan couldn't help but stare at Haley's exposed, tan, flat stomach. He never really noticed that Baby James, well, wasn't such a baby anymore. He didn't realize that she had a great body, until now that is. Normally she tried to cover it up with clothes like that stupid poncho of hers. But he had to admit she even made that horrible piece of cloth look good. He was getting into dangerous territory and knew he had to get out before he developed real feelings instead of pure attraction. He quickly diverted his eyes from Haley's abdomen.

Andrea began cleaning and disinfecting Haley's stomach to reduce the chances of infection from the piercing. She also disinfect use the needle and bellybutton ring.

"So Haley, on a scale of 1-10, what is your pain tolerance? Can you handle pain?" Andrea asked.

"Kind of. I would say maybe a 6 or 7?" Haley questioned more than stated.

"Well this piercing really isn't that bad. It will just cause a sharp pain for about 10 seconds, sort of like a pinch, and some pressure to the abdomen." Andrea explained. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell me when you're going to do it." Haley instructed.

"Okay." Andrea agreed. A few seconds later, Haley felt a sharp pinch like Andrea told her to expect.

"Fuck." She exclaimed at the sudden pain in her stomach.

"Is it supposed to bleed like that?" Nathan asked disgusted.

"It's normal for some blood or fluid to come out." Andrea explained. "Let me help you up."

"No it's okay. I can get up on my own. Thanks though." Haley smiled as she began sitting up.

"Okay well I won't push you on that since you're already up but most people get dizzy or lightheaded due to the stress on the body caused by the piercing and all the blood rushing to the pierced area. So you should really take it easy for the next hour." Andrea instructed. "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind taking care of you."

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend." Haley quickly corrected again. "Second. I am sure I will be fine because I don't even feel dizzy. Third I do not need to be 'taken care of'." Haley declared.

"I like you Haley James. You're a tough girl. Remind me a lot of me when I was younger." Andrea smiled.

"Well thank you again Andrea!" Haley exclaimed as she took out her wallet and paid the $50 she owed.

"No problem! Goodbye!" She waved as Nathan and Haley walked outside of the building.

"So did it hurt?" Nate asked.

"Of course it hurt dumbass. She stuck a needle through my skin twice." Haley stated.

"Jeez. Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit scary Baby James?" Nate asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit of an ass Scott?" Haley mimicked his tone as they began driving to Haley's house.

"You know Hales, you're obsession with my ass is kind of creepy." Nate shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about now Scott?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Well you're always talking about my ass. Calling me a dumbass, smartass, or an ass. Plus, I know you secretly check it out every once in awhile. I know I have a hot ass Haley but it's kinda stalkerish." He joked.

"You know what. I think it's you who secretly checks _me_ out Scott. I saw you staring at me today. At the tattoo parlor. So maybe _you're_ the stalker." Haley smiled triumphantly. Before Nathan could think of a rebuttal, they pulled into the James driveway. Nate turned the car off and they walked inside. Before they opened the door Haley stopped him.

"When you get in there, please try to be nice. You were a major ass to everyone this morning and you have to make up for it." Haley reprimanded.

"There you go again talking about my ass. You need help Hales." Nathan joked.

"Whatever Scott. Just please don't be a jerk, especially to Brooke."

"Fine." Nathan agreed. They walked inside the house.

"I'm home!" Haley yelled.

"Thank god!"

"It's about damn time!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Why would you leave us here alone with her?" All of her brothers chorused rushing into the living room.

"Guys relax. I was tutoring. I started walking home from the school but Nate passed me and gave me a ride since he was coming here to hang out anyways. What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"What's wrong?" Logan repeated.

"What's wrong is that your best friend has been here all day!" Landon continued.

"Bored out of her mind because you weren't here!" Brandon added.

"And Lucas had to write an essay for English." Alex contributed.

"So she has been bugging us this entire time you weren't here!" Braxton finished.

Haley and Nate bursts out laughing finding humor in this situation.

"It isn't funny! She has been 'gossiping' to us all afternoon! So far I've learned that Nate was a dick today, Luke is a great kisser, and some slut named Rachel slept with some old guy named Owen!" Alex exclaimed. "I am 25 years old Haley! I don't care about teenage gossip!"

Haley continued laughing but stopped long enough to get a sentence out.

"Wait so where is she now?" Haley asked.

"We told her we thought we saw you down the street and she ran out of the house trying to find you." Logan simply stated.

"You know we love Brooke like she is another little sister to us. But seriously, she was driving me crazy." Landon complained.

"Chill out. I'm home now."

"So Nate?" Braxton began a different conversation.

"Huh?" He asked getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Why weren't you at practice today? Whitey said you were sick." Brandon asked. "You look okay to me?"

"I wasn't feeling good. But I'm better now." Nathan reassured him.

"Logan! That was not Haley! That was a 12 year old girl!" Brooke said storming into the house. As soon as she got a glimpse of Haley she began smiling.

"Hey Brookie." Haley greeted.

"H James! It's about damn time you got here!"

"I heard you have been annoying my brothers. Nice work." Haley giggled.

"I was not _annoying_ them. I was gracing them with my presence. But now that you're here, I have so much I need to tell you!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Haley laughed as Brooke dragged her upstairs.

"Before I rant, how did you get Nate to stop being such a dick?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I was just nice to him." Haley shrugged.

"I think it's because he likes you." Brooke teased. "And I think you like him back."

"Whatever B Davis. Now I thought you had some gossip to tell me." Haley tried to redirect the conversation.

"Oh yeah! So did you know that Rach-ho had sex with that bartender from Tric? His name is Owen. And somehow, someone told that bitch about my party and now she is coming!" Brooke complained.

"Calm down Brookie. We both know your party will still be great and not even that slut will be able to ruin it." Haley calmed her friend.

"Good point."

After a few hours of gossiping, the girls went downstairs to find Haley's brothers watching tv.

"Where did Nate go?" Brooke asked.

"Went home about an hour ago." Braxton explained.

"Oh. Well I'm dying to see Luke. Hales, can you drive me over there since my car is still in the shop. You have your license. Just borrow Alex's car."

"Alex?" Haley asked.

"You can borrow my car but be back by 10 please." Alex informed her. Haley nodded. She drove herself and Brooke over to the Scott house. When they got there, the girls just walked right in.

"Hello girls. It's so nice to see you!" Karen Scott greeted them.

"You too Karen! Is Luke here?" Brooke asked.

"The boys should be downstairs in the den playing video games." Karen explained.

The two girls walked downstairs to find Luke and Nate. They loved the den. While the house itself was 3 stories, they also had a basement which was like its own little apartment. It had a game room with video games, a pool table, and a poker table, a spare bedroom and a bathroom.

Haley and Brooke walked in the game room to hear the two boys screaming.

"That's not fair! Why do you get to come first?" Luke shouted.

"Because I am better and hard to beat." Nate replied. Both girls busted out laughing hysterically. Nathan and Lucas turned around surprised to see the girls standing there.

"You two do know that counts as incest right?" Brooke laughed even harder.

"You two are such pervs! We were talking about Mario kart!" Luke clarified.

"Well apparently Nathan is 'hard to beat'." Haley laughed.

"I meant I am good at the game!" Nathan defended himself.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Luke asked. Once he saw the look on Brooke's face he continued. "Not that I am not thrilled to see my beautiful girlfriend and one of my best friends."

"Well we were bored and I haven't seen you in hours and I thought we could come over here and hang out with you." Brooke smiled.

"Well how about we go hang out in my room?" Lucas suggested.

"I think that is a great idea boyfriend." Brooke grinned understanding the hidden meaning. The two horny teenagers got up and left yelling goodbye to Haley and Nate.

"Couldn't get enough of me James? Come back for more?" Nathan smirked.

"You wish. Since I wasn't with Brooke this afternoon, she said I owed her and made me drive her here so she could make out with Lucas." Haley explained sitting down next to Nathan.

"I think you really just wanted to see me." Nathan smiled again.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am not like those other girls."

"What other girls?" Nathan asked as he leaned closer.

"Those girls who thinks you are a Greek god. Unlike them, I don't care if you kiss me or not. It doesn't matter to me." Haley laughed.

"It doesn't matter if I kiss you or not?" Nate asked.

"Nope." Haley said while shaking her head.

"Good to know." He said. He quickly leaned in and captured Haley's lips with his. The kiss was heated as they were desperate for each other. Haley quickly broke away to stare into Nathan's bright blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." Haley said quietly.

"Why not? I thought you said it didn't matter?" He questioned.

"You're Nathan Scott. You don't do relationships." Haley pointed out.

"So? We don't have to be in a relationship. It can just be for the physical stuff." Nathan shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"What?"

"I am not going to be your little sex toy that you come to for a quickie when you're horny!" Haley exclaimed.

"It's not even that big of a deal!" Nate retorted.

"Whatever Nathan." Haley rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs from the den. "Brooke! Have Luke drive you home. Alex wants me back. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley yelled to make sure her friend heard her. She walked out of the house and was about to get in the car.

"You're being ridiculous Hales. You felt that kiss. That kiss was passionate and hot. Why can't we just have a physical, non exclusive, relationship?" Nate asked. Haley scoffed.

"You know what. I did feel that kiss. And yes, it sent sparks through my body. But I am not going to be anyone's play thing. You obviously don't care about having a relationship and I understand that. So we will just stay friends and pretend tonight never happened." Haley said before driving off.

Nathan stood in his driveway shocked. Most girls would've jumped at the chance to hook up with Nathan. But Haley James was not most girls. She was independent, stubborn, strong headed, smart. She was not a pathetic slut like most of the girls that longed for Nathan's attention. And he needed to realize that. He thought that if they started a physical relationship, along the way they would develop an emotional relationship too. Well more like Haley would develop feelings for him since he had finally admitted to himself that he likes Haley James. He likes Haley, he wants to be with Haley, and he screwed everything up. And she was right, he is not the relationship type. But he would change that if he had to. If it meant he got Haley.

Meanwhile, Haley stormed inside and slammed the door shut.

"Um guys? We either have a code yellow, red, or blue!" Logan yelled.

"It's not red! That was last week." Brandon yelled.

"I think I hear sniffling!" Braxton yelled.

"It is confirmed. We have a code blue!"

"Dammit! I'll get the ice cream!" Braxton yelled.

"I got the tissues!" Landon added.

"I'll get the movies!" Brandon screamed.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." Alex finished.

The James siblings came up with a code for almost everything. It made most things so much easier during the transition of living with 5 boys and 1 girl. There was the flower pot system, and the color system. The color system is all for Haley.

Code white means that Haley is sick and the boys should watch after her. Code black means Haley is hurt. Code red means that Haley is on her period and not to be messed with. Most of the brothers learned that the hard way. Code yellow means she is mad. Whenever there is a code yellow the boys do one of two things. They either try to calm her down or comfort her. They also try to beat up whoever made her mad. That just normally makes the situation worse. Finally there is code blue. This means Haley is upset. Normally they console her and try to comfort her and cheer her up with her favorite Disney movies, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.

Haley sat down on the couch and before she knew it, all of her brothers were gathered around her on the couch with their supplies.

"Thanks you guys. This is exactly what I needed." Haley mumbled with a spoon full of banana ice cream, her favorite, in her mouth.

"No problem Hales. We hate when you're upset." Landon kissed her on the cheek.

They continued watching Aladdin as Haley's favorite part, the one where Jasmine and Aladdin ride the magic carpet, comes on.

"So Hales. You gonna tell us why you were so upset?" Alex asked as he ate a spoonful of his dark chocolate ice cream.

"Nope. It's not important anymore." Haley shrugged.

"If it's not important then why are you pouting?" Brandon asked knowingly of his little sister.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"I'll just get it out of Luke at practice. Brooke probably told him." Braxton said.

"Brooke doesn't even know." Haley informed him.

"Now you're scaring me Hales. You tell Brooke everything." Alex worried.

"It's not bad. I promise. I just haven't gotten the chance to tell her yet." Haley said.

"Okay well whoever the punk was that made you sad, I can beat his ass for you." Braxton threatens. Haley laughed knowing that Nathan could probably take on all of her brothers.

"Thanks Brax. But it's okay. I'm gonna go upstairs to bed. Love you." Haley said as she gave all of her brothers a quick kiss then went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next morning, Haley was on her way to school with Brooke who picked up her car from the shop this morning.

"Why did you have to leave so suddenly last night?" Brooke asked as they gathered their books from their lockers.

"Oh. Uh Alex wanted me home." The young blonde lied.

"Hey cheery." Lucas greeted as he and Nathan were walking up to the two girls.

"Hello boyfriend! Now remember you have to help me set up for the party tonight!" Brooke insisted.

"I know and I can't wait." Lucas smiled as he gave Brooke a quick kiss.

"What is up with you two?" Brooke asked realizing that Haley and Nathan weren't talking.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I sense serious tension. Did something happen between you guys?" Brooke asked.

"No Brooke back off. Haley can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan was still thought she completely overreacted but wanted to talk to Haley anyways.

"It's a free country so I guess so." Haley replied coldly.

"Ouch Tutor Bitch. Someone had the claws out this morning." Brooke was taken aback by her best friends attitude towards Nathan.

Instead of Nathan replying to her comment he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards an empty classroom at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell Nathan let go of me!" Haley exclaimed trying to escape from his grip. He was too strong however and succeeded into getting her alone in the classroom. Nathan quickly shut and locked the door before turning to Haley.

"If you don't let me out I will scream." Haley warned.

"Why? Scared you can't handle being in here all alone with me?" Nathan challenged.

"I can handle anything." Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan.

"Are you done being so pissy?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? I guess what you're saying is I'm overreacting about you kissing me and wanting me using me as your sex thing to go to whenever you're horny? That it's okay for me to be played and I don't deserve a chance at an actual relationship whether it is you or anyone else?" Haley fumed.

"I'm just saying that you should feel special." Nathan argued.

"Oh yes. I should feel honored that the most popular guy at school, Nathan Scott, would want a pathetic loser like me." Haley shouted sarcastically.

"No! I meant you should feel special because I actually want something with you. A physical relationship with no strings attached so we don't have to be tied down. So we can still have fun without consequences."

"My idea of fun is not being some secret hookup who you are ashamed of and means nothing."

"Well It's not my fault you don't know how to just have fun with no strings attached!" Nathan yelled.

"Whatever Nathan. If you want me, all of me, I'm yours. If you don't, then have fun getting herpes from whores like Rachel Gatina." Haley brushed past him and walked out of the door leaving Nathan standing in the classroom alone.

The day went by and Nathan and Haley did not talk in any of their classes. When lunch and free period came, Haley went to the Tutor center and Nathan would go play basketball in the gym. It was now 5:30 and Haley and Brooke were in Haley's Room getting ready.

"Okay H James! It's 5:30 which gives us 3 hours to get ready. I put Nathan and Lucas in charge of setting up so we don't have to do anything." Brooke explained.

"Got it. So I will take a shower in my bathroom and you take a shower in Logan's since he is not home. Then we will do our hair and makeup, we will get dressed and I will put on my decoy outfit." Haley continued.

"Then once we get in my car you take off the decoy clothes and change into the smoking hot ones. Finally we look totally hot when we get to the party and blow everybody away." Brooke finished. "We've only got 3 hours Tutor Girl! Move out!"

The two girls went to get their showers. Once finished, they met back in Haley's room and began makeup while their hair dried. Haley had a dark smokey eye to complement her white crop top she would be wearing while Brooke went with a reddish color to match her halter top. Haley curled her hair and Brooke straightened hers.

Brooke put on her outfit which consisted of a red halter top, white jeans and her red peep toe heels with gold jewelry to match.

Haley's actual outfit consisted of a white strapless crop top, dark skinny jeans that had rips from her thighs down, and a pair of white stilettos. However, since the outfit would never be approved by Alex, she chose a decoy outfit. The decoy outfit consisted of a light pink sweater that was fitted to her body and a pair of light jeans with some white converse. Once the girls were ready they walked downstairs and attempted to slip out the front door unnoticed.

"Stop!" They heard as they were halfway out the door. The two girls froze. "Turn around." They did as he said.

"Love you Alex but we really gotta go!" Haley said trying to leave.

"Hold it. Don't you think your makeup is a little too dark Hales? And that sweater is too tight." Alex complained.

"Alex! It's fine! Let me have fun! I love you! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! Goodnight!" Haley kissed her brother before rushing her and Brooke out of the house.

"Damn Tutor Slut. If he thinks that this outfit is bad then he would have a heart attack if he saw you in your real outfit." Brooke joked as they got into her car.

"Yeah yeah. Just drive so I can change. Once the house was out of view, Haley climbed in the back seat and began to change into her outfit. Once she was finished she went back to the front seat.

"Damn Tutor Girl you look hot! You're so gonna have all the guys all over you!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley began to think to herself. _That's exactly what I want. To make Nathan jealous with all the guys that will be flirting with me. I'll show him I can have fun with no strings attached. Just not with him._

"Thanks B Davis." Haley smiled.

The car came to an abrupt halt causing Haley to slam forward.

"What the hell Brooke?" Haley exclaimed.

"You got your belly button pierced!"

"Oh damn! I forgot that would be showing!" Haley exclaimed.

"Not that I don't love it! It's totally hot! But didn't Alex say no like 4 times?"

"Yeah. Which is why it's a secret." Haley pointed out.

"Hate to break it to you but it's not much of a secret in that outfit." Brooke laughed. "Ooh!" Brooke reached into the back seat and brought a mini black bag up.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Emergency kit." Brooke asked searching through it. "Ooh! Found it!" Brooke pulled out a bandage big enough to cover the piercing.

"Thank you B Davis! You're a lifesaver!" Haley exclaimed putting the bandage over her piercing. "Now drive. We have a party to get to!"

The girls arrived at the party 10 minutes later. They walked inside to find multiple guys staring at them as they made their way to the kitchen where all of their friends were.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas greeted Brooke as they gave each other a kiss. "Damn. You two look hot!" Luke complimented.

"Too hot! Does Alex know you're wearing that?" Braxton complained.

"No and you're not going to tell him. This is my night to have fun and let loose. Remember?" Haley reminded him which earned a scoff from Nathan. "What's so funny Scott?"

"Nothing. Just the thought of you letting loose and having fun." He challenged.

"Hales? Why do you have a bandaid on your stomach?" Brandon asked trying to distract them from the previous discussion between Nathan and Haley.

"I accidentally burned her with my curling iron!" Brooke said quickly. Haley sent her a look of gratitude.

"Oh."

"I love this song! Come dance with me Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. The two girls went on to the dance floor and began dancing. Luke joined Brooke and some random guy came up behind Haley as a new song came on and the girls began to grind on their respective guy.

 _Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To the floor_

Haley was grinding up against this guy that was next to her. she recognized him from the basketball team. _Thank god Braxton or Brandon aren't here right now._ She wouldn't mind if Nathan were though. He could see how much she doesn't need him.

 _Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea yea_

The guy wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

 _I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

Once the song ended, Haley and Brooke were tired of dancing for now.

"Let's go take a break." Brooke suggested. Brooke grabbed Haley's arm allowing no time for protest and leaving Luke and Haley's mystery boy behind. They walked into the kitchen to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Oh my god Hales! You were all up on that boy!" Brooke squealed. This certainly got the attention of Nate, Braxton and Brandon.

"What boy?" Brandon asked.

"None of your business. But seriously Tutor Girl. It looked like you two were having an orgy on the dance floor!" Brooke over exaggerated.

"What?!" Braxton asked.

"We were just dancing Brax chill out!" Haley defended.

"Your way of dancing kinda sounds like what I proposed last night. Someone's sounding a bit hypocritical." Nathan whispered into her ear. "By the way. Nice bandage on your stomach." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"God Hales! I think you have that guy a boner!" Luke laughed coming up to the group.

"I think I need a drink." Haley sighed.

"Ooh me too!" Brooke agreed.

"I have an idea! How about we play I never?" Be in suggested.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed. They all filled their cups and the game began. A couple more people joined the game including the boy Haley was dancing with.

"Okay. My turn. I never went streaking." Mouth said. Haley, Brooke and Bevin took a drink.

"Oh my god Hales! Eww! Tell me you didn't!" Brandon whined.

"It was girls night and Brooke, Bevin, and I were playing What are the odds and Brooke asked what are the odds we all go streaking. Long story short, we got the same number and we had to go streaking through the park." Haley explained.

"Ooh. I love a good game of I never." The bitchy redhead said approaching the group of teenagers.

"What are you doing here slut? You weren't invited." Brooke snapped.

"It's a party Brooke. Lighten up. Okay. So let's play. Whose turn is it?" Rachel asked.

"Mine." Brooke said.

"Ohh. This one will be hard. Considering the game is called 'I never' and… Well you've pretty much done everything." Rachel smirked.

"Oh really slut?" Brooke asked. She cut off the music and stood up on the table. "I never had sex with Rachel Gatina!" Brooke yelled throughout the house. Most guys took a drink proving Brooke's point. Brooke got down from the table and shy a look at Rachel.

"Nate. I think you forgot how to play the game. When you did something, you take a sip of your drink." Haley scoffed.

"I know how to play. I've never had sex with Rachel." He said calmly.

"Yeah. Right. And I've never gotten an A." Haley said sarcastically.

"Seriously. I do have some standards. I've never had sex with Rachel. She's a manipulative bitch." Nathan said. Rachel stomped her foot and stormed out of the house.

"Okay. Now that we've had our temper tantrum for the night. My turn. I never… Got a piercing." Nathan said looking directly at Haley. She glared at him before taking a drink along with all the girls playing and skills.

"Ears." Brooke said.

"Ears and nipples." Bevin confessed offering a little too much information.

"Ears." Haley glared at Nathan.

"Don't forget about that hot belly button piercing." The guy she was dancing with earlier said.

"You must have seen wrong. I don't have a bellybutton piercing." Haley narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah you do. Your bandage came off a little bit and I saw it. Don't worry though. It's totally hot!"

"Haley? What the fuck is he talking about?" Braxton asked. "Alex said no. We all agreed with his decision. Did you disobey us?"

"I disobeyed Alex who is my guardian. You however are a year older than me and do not have any authority over me. Come on Brooke. Let's go dance." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and rushed away from her angry brothers. They began dancing again as a different boy came up to dance with Haley.

By now she had already had a couple of drinks because of I never so she didn't care and began grinding up and down his body. Nathan was standing off to the side, furious that she was dancing with some loser instead of him. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't realize that last night but he sure as hell realized it now. He stalked over to Haley and pushed the guy away from her.

"Nathan what the hell do you think you are doing?" Haley exclaimed. He grabbed her arm like he did this morning and dragged her upstairs to an empty bedroom. Haley didn't even put up a fight this time. But when he let go of her he was so going to get it.

"What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed as they walked into the room.

"You were all up on that guy and way too close." Nathan yelled.

"I was having fun with no strings attached." She crossed her arms. "And anyways you have no right to care. You're the one who wanted a non exclusive relationship." He got inches away from her face.

"Listen to me. Fuck a non exclusive relationship. From now on you're mine and only mine. It killed me seeing you dance on those guys. I'm going to be the only guy in your life." Nathan demanded.

"What makes you think I even want to be yours?" Haley asked. Nathan grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. She pulled back and touched her lips lightly with her finger.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." She repeated what she said after the last time he had kissed her.

"I wanted to." He said.

"If I were to want the same thing, for me to be all yours, then does that mean you would be all mine too?" She asked hopefully.

"All yours." He whispered.

"No more hooking up with whores?"

"No more hooking up with whores." He laughed.

"Good." Haley replied before going back to kissing him. The spark between them was undeniable. The kiss sent jolts of electricity through their bodies, all their senses heightened.

"Wait." Haley pulled away.

"Huh?"

"What about my brothers?" She asked.

"I mean you can make out with them too but that would be kind of gross, don't you think?" Nathan joked.

"I'm serious. They can't find out. They would kill both of us." Haley worried. "Maybe we should keep this a secret."

"Wait. Didn't you get pissed at me because I suggested a secret relationship?" Nathan reminded her.

"No. I got pissed because you suggested being fuck buddies. This is an actual relationship we just have to keep it a secret. Because we both know that all my brothers would murder you."

"Whatever babe. I could take them." Nathan bragged.

"Nate. I want to be with you. All I'm saying is that we just need to keep it from my brothers for a while until we figure out how to tell them."

"Okay. I guess sneaking around could be kinda hot." He smirked.

"Just like you." Haley smirked before pushing him back onto the bed and crashing her lips onto his. He quickly flipped them over in one swift motion to where he was on top of her supporting himself with his elbows. He slid his you he across her bottom lip asking for access and she happily obliged. Their tongues began battling for dominance. When breathing became an issue, Nathan broke the kiss and began pressing open mouth kisses up and down her neck. He began sucking on her pulse point which made Haley let out an involuntary moan. She felt Nathan smile against her neck when he heard her reaction caused by his ministrations. He began to try and bring her top over her head.

"Nate?" She pulled away.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"I can't have sex with you." She blurted out. He looks a little shocked not expecting that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought… I just thought you had already…"

"I have. I'm not a virgin. It's just the last time that I had sex was a pretty bad memory and I just want to wait until I am in love again before having sex." She confessed

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" She asked surprised he was so calm.

"Okay. If you're not ready that's fine. When you're ready, I'll be ready too. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He give her a quick but sensual kiss showing nothing but passion. They then cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Again, sorry it took so long to update! Next chapter will be the first week of Naley's secret relationship. I hope you all liked the (short) chapter. Please review and give an comments, feedback, or suggestions. Thanks! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a month for me to update! I had some serious writer's block. Plus I had to visit my dad in Cali. This chapter is really short. I'm talking 5000 words less than normal short. But it's all so I can get to the good stuff next chapter. Hope you like it. :-)**

* * *

Haley slowly fluttered her eyes open to find Nathan next to her propped up on one of his elbows looking at her.

"You know it's creepy to stare." She said with sleep still laced in her voice.

"I can't help it if I can't stop looking at my incredibly sexy girl." Nathan smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Your girl huh? Technically you never asked me to be your girlfriend." Haley pointed out.

"You have to make everything hard on me don't you?" Nathan laughed.

"Of course. Otherwise it would be no fun." Haley teased.

"Haley James. Will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked. Haley pretended to think by tapping her finger to her chin.

"I'll have to think about it." She joked.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me you jerk." Nathan said as he captured her lips. After a few moments of intimacy, Haley pulled away.

"As much as I absolutely love making out with you, my phone is dead and Alex would probably want me home." Haley sighed. "But you can come hang out with my brothers and sneak up to my room for a while so we could make out." She suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Nathan grinned. They got out of the bed they slept in at Brooke's house and Haley changed back into her decoy clothes so Alex didn't see what she wore to the party. After she was changed they walked down to Nathan's car. Since Haley's phone was dead, she found out the time from the clock in Nathan's car which read 11:23 AM. Nathan began the familiar route towards the James house. Once they arrived they got out and walked to the door hand in hand.

"I don't know if you will be able to resist my hotness while your brothers are around babe." Nathan teased.

"I don't know if you'll be able to fit in my house with that huge ego of yours babe." Haley retorted winking. They released each other's hands and walked in the house. As soon as they walked in Haley wished she could have left because she was not prepared for what she had just entered.

"Haley Lydia James get your ass in the kitchen!" Alex boomed throughout the house. Haley was apprehensive but proceeded into the kitchen with Nathan right behind her. When she entered the kitchen all 5 of her brothers were sitting at the table looking pissed.

"Woah. What's up your ass Alex?" Haley asked.

"What's up my ass? How about the fact that I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning and you never answered or that when Braxton got home last night he informed me that you deliberately disobeyed me and got your belly button pierced after I specifically said you couldn't!"

"Braxton you are such a dick! You just had to go and tell on me like a little two year old!" Haley yelled at her brother.

"Don't blame this on him! I can't believe you got it after I told you no 4 damn times." To say that Alex was mad was an understatement. He was furious. Nathan stood behind Haley awkwardly and hoped that she didn't say anything to make the situation worse.

"It's cute. I picked out a diamond. Wanna see?" Haley asked sarcastically as she lifted her shirt up angering her brother even more.

"You're such a smartass! Sit down!" Alex yelled. Haley did as she was told, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in the process. "How the hell did you even get that done? You have to have a guardian there if you are under 18!"

"The place I went did it for anyone 16 or older. The person who did it was great. You want one? I can give you her number." Haley quipped.

"Haley." Alex warned.

"You're right. I guess it wouldn't look that good on you since you have an outie." Haley continued.

"I swear Haley if you don't stop being a sarcastic brat I'm going to-"

"What? Ground me? For what? Getting my bellybutton pierced? Mom wouldn't have cared!" Haley yelled.

"Don't you dare bring mom into this." Alex's tone darkened.

"But it's true! She would have gone with me and sat there and let me do it with no questions asked. It's because they would have treated me with respect instead of keeping me on a leash like you 5 do! You guys go crazy about everything. The piercing, parties, boys! I have no life because of you!" Haley yelled.

"We're just protecting you! I had my reasons for why I didn't want you to get that piercing. Parties are dangerous especially for pretty, young, naïve girls like yourself, and boys are all untrustworthy douchebags that I don't want anywhere near you!" Alex shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well that's too late because I got the damn piercing, I go to a lot more college parties than you thought I did, and I have a fucking boyfriend! So I guess you weren't protecting me as much as you thought!" All of her brothers looked like they were about to explode. Nathan was also feeling nervous due to the fact that he was the one that all of the boys wanted to kill right now.

"What the fuck?" Landon exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is he? I want a name Haley!" Braxton yelled.

"No! It's none of your damn business!" Haley shouted. Nathan felt relieved that she didn't say him because he would've been dead.

"Where's your phone?" Alex asked surprisingly calm.

"It's in my pocket. The battery died. Why?" Haley asked. Alex walked up to her, removed her phone from her pocket and instead put it into his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're grounded for a month. No phone, no computer, no TV, no going out except for school, and definitely no more boyfriend. Whoever it is, you are not allowed to see him anymore. The only person you are allowed to have over is Brooke. Understand?" Alex asked.

"What the hell Alex. You are completely overreacting." Haley complained.

"Just go to your room Haley." Alex crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" Haley ran upstairs and slammed the door as loud as she could causing Nathan and the brothers to wince. Alex however stayed still as he was too mad to care. A few minutes later all of the boys heard Haley's stereo blasting rock music as loud as it could.

"I'm going out for a drive. If I don't calm down I might seriously kill that girl." Alex said before storming out of the house.

"Sorry you had to see all of that Nate. I have no idea what's gotten into Haley lately. Anyways why are you here? Did you want to hang out today?" Braxton asked.

"Um yeah? Do you want to go outside and play ball or something?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

After getting outside and playing two games of 1 on 1 basketball with Nathan winning both, the boys decided to take a water break.

"So do you know who this asshole is that Haley's dating?" Braxton asked.

"Umm no. Why would I know?" Nate lied.

"You two seem to be kinda close. You're one of her friends. I thought you might know." Braxton explained.

"Well I have no idea. But if you want, I can go up and talk to her and try to figure it out?" Nathan suggested.

"That's a good idea. She's more likely to talk to you than any of us about it. And since you're her friend you might be able to calm her down."

"I'll see what I can do." Nate walked inside and upstairs to the third floor. He knocked on the door 3 times.

"Fuck off." Haley yelled thinking it was one of her brothers.

"Hales. It's me. Open up."

A few moments later, the music shut off and the door was unlocked and open. Nathan walked into the room and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it. He walked over and sat next to Haley on her bed. He noticed streaks of mascara on her face from crying and her knuckles had blood on them.

"Baby what happened to your hand?" He asked concerned.

"I got mad and started punching the wall." She said motioning over to the dent in her wall. All Nathan did was hug her and lay her down with him. Haley laid her head on his chest while Nathan enveloped her into his arms. "So how did you manage to get in here? My brothers are practically treating me like I am in Alcatraz."

"Braxton thinks I am trying to figure out who your boyfriend is right now." Nathan explained.

"Oh. You mean the 'untrustworthy douchebag that they don't want anywhere near me'? Wonder what will happen when he finds out it is his best friend." Haley laughed ironically.

"When they find out, tell me. I will just move to Mexico until they calm down." Nathan joked.

"You might be there for a while."

"They would get over it eventually Hales." Nathan began tracing patterns onto Haley's arms.

"I guess."

"I'm sorry you got grounded."

"Don't be. It will last 3 days, I'll go to Alex, say some bullshit apology, and everything will be normal again." Haley explained.

"Then why are you so upset?" Nathan asked.

"Because they fucking treat me like I'm a weak defenseless 5 year old girl. I'm 16! A junior in high school! I can take care of myself and I sure as hell don't need their protection. If my parents were here right now, I would be treated with respect and freedom. But they aren't. So I don't get respect or freedom. Instead I get treated like an irresponsible kid."

"It's only because they don't want anything to happen to you. They love you. And they are scared to death of losing you."

"Can we just stop talking about them? I'm pissed off and I just want to be able to sit in here with my boyfriend."

"I love when you call me that." Nathan smiled.

"What? Boyfriend?" Nathan nodded. "Well I love saying it." Haley smiled. Haley then moved from her spot laying next to him and instead got on top of him straddling his waist. She leant down and began kissing him lightly on the mouth. She gasped when he pulled her down further, deepening the kiss.

Haley slid her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he granted her access, their tongues began moving together in sync. She ran her fingers through his Raven hair and accidentally tugged on his locks when he hit a sensitive spot in her mouth. Nathan smiled now knowing that spot drives her wild. Haley began grinding on the lower half of his body causing him to curse.

"Shit." Nate mumbled due to Haley's sudden ministrations on his body. "Babe. You better stop." He warned in between kisses.

"Nahh. I don't think so. It's kinda funny watching you squirm and being in control." Haley replied out of breath before going back and attacking his lips.

"Oh really?" Nathan quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her and she was trapped underneath him with his arms on both sides blocking her escape. Nathan smiled before lowering his head and capturing her lips again. After breathing became an issue, Nathan tore apart from her. He then placed a trail of kisses starting at her forehead, then down to her nose, purposely skipping her mouth, then down to her chin. She was anxious and longing for him to kiss her again. He began kissing on her jawline slowly causing her to squirm. "Who's squirming now?" Nathan smirked. Before Haley could respond, he began sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan.

"That feel so good." Haley moaned.

"Shh baby. We don't want your brothers to catch us." Nathan smiled knowing he had control right now. Haley then began to take her shirt off before Nathan stopped her.

"What are you doing? I thought you-"

"Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things." Haley smirked.

"Then let me." Nathan smiled. He slowly took of her shirt revealing her black lace bombshell bra from Victoria's Secret . "My girl is so fucking hot." He then began to kiss her again on her neck slowly trailing down to her breasts. "You sure?" He asked. Haley responded by taking off her bra and nodding. Nate then began massaging her left breast with his hand while sucking on her right. Haley let out a loud moan.

"You have to be quiet baby or we will get caught."

"I can't, it feels so good." Haley exclaimed as Nate began elongating her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Nathan's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Don't answer that."

The couple continued making out until his phone buzzed again. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh before getting off of Haley and taking out his phone.

"Shit." Nathan mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother just texted me telling me that I can stop trying to figure out who you are dating. So now he wants me back downstairs with him." Nathan explained. Haley sighed before putting her bra and shirt back on.

"Go back down to my asshole brother. We can't have him getting suspicious." Haley sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Nate asked. Haley nodded reassuringly. Nate kissed her once on the forehead, then once sensually on the lips.

"Bye Hales." Nathan walked out of her room and back downstairs and greeted Braxton, Brandon, and Landon. He sat on the couch next to Braxton and joined in the conversation.

"Thanks for trying man. I figured it was taking you so long that you weren't going to find anything out so I just had you come back downstairs." Braxton explained. Nate knew that he should probably give some information since he was up there for such a long time. But he also didn't want to reveal enough to where they would figure it out.

"No problem. All I found out was that he goes to our school." Nate explained not wanting to reveal much and have them get suspicious.

"Well me and Braxton will be with her every second while we are at school so there will be no way she can talk to him." Brandon said.

"And if he does try to come up to her, at least we will know who the bastard is." Braxton added.

"What about in her classes?" Nate pointed out.

"Well we can't be in those so we were hoping the classes you were in with her you could watch out for her. But we will be walking her to and from every class and the only people that can give her a ride home are us or you, if that's okay with you?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah. That would be fine. But wait, we have basketball every day?"

"We thought of that. She will sit in the gym and watch practice until it's over." Brandon added.

"She will be pissed about that." Nathan stated.

"She'll get over it." Brandon concluded.

"So you will help us keep this ass away from her, whoever he is?" Braxton pleaded.

Nathan felt guilty. His two best friends were trusting him with their prized possession. Their baby sister. Haley. Yet, the one they were trying to protect her from was actually himself. They trusted that Nathan is looking out for their baby sister and that he was not a threat. In reality, Nate was the biggest threat. But they didn't know that which made Nate feel even guiltier.

"Of course." Nate responded apprehensively.

Sunday was pretty uneventful. Haley stayed in her room all day avoiding her brothers, especially Alex. She has not said one word to him since the fight. Landon and Logan are the only ones that Haley is not completely mad at. Brooke tried to come by Sunday afternoon but Alex sent her away and said that she could see Haley on Monday. Nate had to workout with his dad all day because his dad wanted them ready for their first game against River Ridge next week.

It was now Monday morning, 5:00 AM. Haley was awoken from her sleep by Braxton shaking her.

"What the hell Braxton?" Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Time to get up Hales. We gotta get to school." Braxton explained. Haley checked her clock before turning back and glaring at her brother.

"It's 5 AM. I don't wake up until 6:30."

"Well we have morning practices on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"How is that my problem? I'm riding with Brooke." Haley stated.

"Not anymore. She could sneak you to your boy toy. From now on the only people you are allowed to ride with are me, Brandon, and Nathan. You have 30 minutes. We're leaving at 5:30 exactly." Braxton explained before he left. Haley screamed into her pillow before getting ready.

If they were going to keep pissing her off, then Haley was just going to have to beat her brothers at their own game. While getting ready, she picked a top that showed off her belly button ring and some low rise ripped jeans. She took her time doing her makeup and hair so that there would be no time for her to go upstairs and change.

"Haley! It's 5:35! We have to go!" Brandon yelled.

Haley grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. As soon as Braxton saw her he started shaking his head.

"Nope. There is no way you are going to school in that. Go change." Braxton insisted.

"Brax. We're going to be late to practice. I might have a sweatshirt in my locker but we don't have enough time to have her go back up and change." Brandon pointed out.

"Whatever. Just get in the car." Braxton grumbled as Haley smiled triumphantly. The car ride to the school was silent. Once they got there, the boys ran to the gym dragging Haley behind them.

"Oh look. The James brothers finally decided to join us today." Whitey yelled throughout the gym.

"Sorry coach. We're on babysitting duty." Braxton explained motioning to Haley behind him. Nathan stared at Haley and smiled at how annoyed she looked. He also noticed her revealing outfit and knew he would have to do something about that.

All of the basketball players knew that Whitey had a soft spot when it came to Haley James. Since all of the James boys played basketball with Whitey coaching them, he knew about the boy's situation with their sister quite well. At the beginning, it was very hard for the boys to change their routines to be able to take care of Haley. That being said, she was often dragged to practices, games, and any other team events. During these times, her and Whitey got to know each other and Whitey became fond of the youngest James sibling. Haley thought of him as her honorary grandfather.

"Okay well next time this happens I want a heads up. Now go do your suicides with the rest of the team!" Whitey ordered. Both boys ran and joined their team in their never ending torturous sets of suicides. Haley walked over to the bleachers and plopped down as Whitey came to join her.

"So what happened?" Whitey asked.

"They are all overreacting about something and now I'm on lockdown. I basically am on house arrest for a month and now I can't do anything or go anywhere without tweedle-Dee and tweedle- Dumb over there." Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You want me to make them run suicides for the rest of practice?" Whitey laughed.

"You can do that?" Haley asked smiling.

"Haley. I can do whatever I want. I'm the coach."

"Good point."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah. I kinda want to see them suffer. Maybe they will stop with my punishment too. Go ahead." Haley smiled.

"Cover your ears." Whitey instructed. Haley did as she was told and he blew his whistle as loud as he could. Haley removed her hands from her ears and smiled knowing what was going to happen next.

"Alright boys! I want everyone except for the James brothers scrimmaging." Whitey ordered.

"Why aren't we scrimmaging coach?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry boys but we all know I like Haley more than you. And she's upset. So following her instructions, you two get suicides the rest of practice." Whitey instructed as the rest of the team erupted in laughter and Nathan smiled thinking about how feisty his girlfriend is.

"Are you serious coach? You have to be kidding!" Brandon complained.

"Haley, I swear you are so dead!" Braxton threatened. The teams began scrimmaging as Braxton and Brandon began their suicides. Haley couldn't help but stare at Nathan. He looked so hot working out and playing basketball while he was all sweaty. Towards the end of practice, Nathan removed his shirt allowing Haley to stare at his perfectly chiseled abs and muscular biceps. Soon, Whitey blew his whistle signaling that practice was over. Most of the boys walked back into the locker room to change before school started but Braxton and Brandon just collapsed on the floor, way too tired and sore to move. Haley and Coach Durham laughed while walking over to them.

"Thank you Whitey! That made this day a whole lot better." Haley smiled.

"No problem Haley. Tell me if you need anything else." He winked before going to his office. Haley squatted down and began talking.

"If you want to keep up your game, I'll start my own. Once you back down, I will back down too. You guys might want to go get dressed. You both stink and school starts in 10 minutes." Haley smiled triumphantly before walking across campus to her locker. when she arrived, she was greeted by an anxious Brooke.

"Tutor Girl! There you are! Finally! What the hell happened? I tried calling you all weekend and then I stopped by on Sunday and Alex told me I could see you at school and then when I was on my way to pick you up I got a text from Logan telling me that you got a ride from your brothers. I need an explanation!" Brooke ranted.

"Long story short, Alex found out about the belly button piercing and was mad but then we got into an argument he found out about the college parties we would sneak off too and my new boyfriend and we both said some things and now I'm grounded for a month and Braxton and Brandon are my own personal stalkers." Haley explained hoping Brooke would skip over what she said about her new boyfriend.

"Damn I'm sorry. Alex just- Wait a minute!" Brooke screeched.

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.

"I'm grounded for a month?" Haley played dumb.

"No, before that?"

"He found out about all of the college parties that we snuck off too?"

"After that!"

"Oh. He found out about my new boyfriend." Haley smiled. Brooke let out a high pitched scream causing the entire hallway to stare at her.

"Nothing to see here! Mind your own business!" Brooke yelled causing everyone to go back to their own conversations.

"So I'm guessing that was the one you were talking about?" Haley asked in a mundane tone.

"Yes! That! How did I not know about that?!" Brooke squealed.

"Did you not just hear the part about me being grounded with no phone and no other way to contact you?" Haley questioned.

"Oh right. Sorry. But still! Haley has a boyfriend, Haley has a boyfriend!" Brooke chanted.

"Keep it down B. Davis." Haley laughed.

"Sorry. Haley has a boyfriend. Haley has a boyfriend." She chanted in a much quieter tone this time causing Haley to laugh.

"Okay Brookie. We get it."

"Who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to this school? What grade is he in?" She started spitting out questions left and right.

"I'm not telling you anything. For right now it's a secret. If things get more serious then I will tell you."

"I'm going to find out who it is H. James. You can't hide this from me for long." Brooke said.

"We'll see. But it's gonna be hard for me to even do anything because Braxton and Brandon won't let me out of their sight!" Haley complained.

"They aren't here right now?" Brooke pointed out.

"They're probably dying in the locker room right now. Whitey made them run suicides all practice because he thought it would be good revenge for me."

"That's awesome. Whitey adores you. Next time you talk to the old man maybe tell him to keep his boys from throwing balls at us during cheer practice."

"Will do B. Davis." Haley laughed. "I'll meet you at home room. I have to go to the Tutor Center really quick to file a test."

"Okay. Later." The two girls went their separate ways as Haley began walking to the Tutor Center. As Haley is walking, she abruptly gets pulled into an empty classroom. Before she can scream, she feels a pair of lips crashing onto hers. She is instantly calmed down knowing who's lips they belong to. She began kissing back before pulling away.

"Good morning." Nathan smirked. Haley punched him in the arm. "Hales. That hurt. What was that for?" He whined rubbing his arm which was sure to now have a bruise.

"That was for scaring me half to death. I thought I was being kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted some alone time with you while your brothers are still in the locker room." Nate explained.

"I forgive you." Haley said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So did I do good at practice today?" Nate asked hopefully.

"You were the best one out there." Haley smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't forget hottest too." Nathan reminded her. Haley chuckled.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself hotshot."

"Don't deny it Hales. I saw you staring at me the entire practice. You were practically drooling." Nathan teased.

"I was not!" Nathan gave her a pointed look. "Okay. Maybe I was. But I can't help it if my man just looks so sexy when he's playing."

"So I am only sexy when I'm playing?" Nathan joked.

"No. Your sexy all the time. Happy?" Haley asked.

"Ecstatic." Nathan smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Nathan pulled a blue and white sweatshirt out from his bag.

"What's that?" Haley queried.

"My basketball sweatshirt."

"Let me rephrase. Why do you have it right now?" She questioned.

"For you to put on. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you in that outfit. But I'm sure other guys do too. And I don't like other guys looking at you like that." Nathan explained handing the sweatshirts to Haley. Haley sighed.

"First my brothers and now you. It was only to make them mad."

"Well they're mad anyways because of the suicides that they had to run today." Nathan teased. "Please Hales. Put it on for me?"

"Fine. I'll put it on just for you." Haley smiled putting on the sweatshirt.

"That's my girl." Nathan grinned.

"But won't people start talking?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan was confused.

"I mean, the basketball players only let their girlfriends wear their basketball stuff because it's sacred or whatever. So wouldn't people start to think we're dating? Not to mention how my brothers would react."

"I'll just tell them that I didn't want you walking around like that just in case your boyfriend showed up and that I thought your outfit was way too inappropriate. They'll think I'm just protecting you. It'll be fine." Nathan reassured her. The bell let out a short ring signaling home room was starting.

"Dammit I'm gonna be late." Haley panicked.

"Don't worry. Who do you have for home room?"

"I have Mrs. Jefferson."

"Great. One of the teachers that love me." Nathan smirked. "C'mon." He said extending his hand out to her, however she did not take it.

"No hand holding. My brothers might see." Haley reminded him. Nathan just groaned before they checked to see if the hallway was clear. Once they were safe, they walked out of the empty classroom and into the hallway. They walked towards Haley's home room on the other side of the campus. Once they arrived Haley turned to Nathan.

"It's fine. I can go in alone. One tardy won't kill me."

"Maybe not but I know that you will be upset about it. Relax babe. This teacher loves me. You're not going to be late." Haley nodded. They opened the door and walked in with all eyes staring at them.

"Miss James? It is not like you to be tardy." Mrs. Jefferson scolded. Before Haley could reply Nathan began talking.

"I'm sorry Mrs. J. She was helping me in the tutor center. I have a huge test in calculus today and needed a little extra help with my formulas. We lost track of time. If you're going to blame someone, you should blame me."

"Oh there's no need to blame anyone Nathan. Would you like me to write a note so you can get to your class?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you though. Thanks for the help Haley." He smirked before walking out of the class. Haley felt all of the girls in the class glaring at her. Nathan Scott was the hot, bad boy basketball player that everyone wanted. So once they find out that him and Haley are dating, angry mobs are likely to form. Brooke leaned over and whispered to Haley who sits right next to her.

"I tried texting you but you didn't answer." Brooke said.

"Brooke. I don't have my phone. Alex took it away. I'm grounded. Remember?" Haley laughed.

* * *

"Oh sorry. I'm gonna have to get used to that." Brooke chuckled. "Anyways. You know like all of the girls in this class hate you right now, right?" Brooke pointed out.

"Why would they? All I did was tutor Nathan." Haley shrugged while telling her lie.

"Because you got to spend time with him and talk with him. Not to mention, you're wearing his sweatshirt." Brooke stated as if it were obvious.

"You and I do spend time with him and talk with him on a regular basis. It's because we are his friends. And as for the sweatshirt, him and my brothers made me put it on because they said I looked too sexy for school and they thought that my outfit was too inappropriate." Haley explained.

"That's a shame. You looked totally hot. And anyways, everyone knows that I am dating Lucas. I guess they are afraid the two of you will get close and start dating or something." Brooke laughed.

"Like that would ever happen. Gross." Haley laughed too, apprehensive that Brooke may have caught that she was lying. Brooke however did not say anything but just furrowed her eyebrows and turned back into her seat.

Home room was soon over and Haley and Brooke walked out of the classroom. They saw Braxton and Brandon leaning on the wall outside the class waiting for Haley.

"What's wrong boys? It looks like you're a little sore." Haley laughed.

"You're a brat." Braxton rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Hales. We still have practice after school too. We won't be able to move." Brandon whined.

"Poor babies. Maybe you'll ease up on me now?" Haley hoped.

"Nope. That just made it even worse for you. You're the one that said game on. So now, we're gonna win." Brandon crossed his arms.

"Wait, are you wearing Nathan's basketball sweatshirt?" Braxton asked.

"Yeah. He saw my outfit and said it was way too inappropriate and made me put this on." Haley lied.

"Thank god. If we didn't have to rush this morning I would've made you go back upstairs and change." Brandon stated.

"Can we just go? I have to get to first period." Haley rushed her brothers.

"Whatever nerd. C'mon." Braxton joked. Haley smiled a genuine smile. Even though her and her brothers were all mad at each other, especially her, Braxton, and Alex, Braxton just joked around with her and it made her feel happy. Like they were all back to normal. And even though she knew that they weren't actually back to normal, she enjoyed the fact that Braxton showed that he still cared.

Now Haley just had to find a way to get ungrounded by the pep rally Friday. And she already had a plan which she knew would work.

* * *

 **So sorry it was short. Also it wasn't my best chapter. Like I said I had some serious writer's block but I wanted to get this up because I have made you guys wait long enough. Give me some feedback and any ideas or reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! I'll try to update faster next time. XOXOXO**


	5. ATTENTION

Hey guys! So I know you were expecting a new chapter and I hate to tell you that this is not it. As of right now, Drawn to you is officially on Hiatus. This is not permanent in any way because I still have many ideas for this story and have even begun writing new chapters. However I have started a new story for One Tree Hill that has my attention right now. I'm focusing on it and honestly like it a little bit better because it relates to my love for gymnastics. It is called Broken. The first chapter should be up within the next few days and I really hope you all will give it a try. Part of the reason this story is taking a break is because I could not find enough inspiration to write the chapters. However with my new story, Broken, I have many ideas and I can't wait to deliver amazing chapters that hopefully you all will enjoy. By the way it is also a naley story. Once I finish that story, I will resume Drawn to You. Please be patient and don't drop this story because it still has great potential. Review some of your thoughts about this and please don't be mad. I hope you all will give my new story a chance and when the time comes that I continue this one, will be just as accepting as you would be right now. Again, I'm really sorry and hope you don't hate me :(( XOXOXO


End file.
